Mainstream Story (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: "—kasus mu ini sama seperti memasak ramen. Butuh timing yang pas untung mengangkat mie dari air mendidih itu agar tercapai kematangan yang sempurna. hati, insitng dan fikiran mu harus berjalan di garis yang sama." by-BYG - will- DAEJAE - B.A.P -
1. Daehyun

**Story Of One Sided-Love**

 **Daehyun - Youngjae**

 **By: Will-dj**

* * *

 **Sorry for Typo ^^**

* * *

aku menghela nafas pelan. mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang bergelayut manja menyelubungi tiap sudut hatiku.

pria bertampang manis itu berbincang riang dengan lelaki bermata segaris. mereka bersenda gurau seakan dunia ini milik mereka berdua.

dan bodohnya, kaki biadab ini melangkah lancang menuju dunia anak adam disana.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan? sepertinya seru sekali!" aku bertanya riang seraya mengambil teobokki pria bersurai madu. ia berdecak kesal, mendelik marah pada ku yang mengganggu acara berduaan mereka

"kami membicarakan acara liburan musim panas nanti, kau ingin ikut?" pria sipit itu bertanya ramah. dan itu membuat ku makin sakit, bagaimana mungkin ada yang bisa membenci pria seramah im jae bum? tuhan, kenapa pria sempurna ini harus jadi rival ku?

aku ingin membenci nya karena ia sudah berani mengambil hati youngjae. dan brengseknya, si tuan sempurna itu tidak menolak atau pun menerima cinta pria manis ini.

oh aku bisa gila!.

kami bukan trio sahabat. mereka berdua hanyalah teman satu fakultas ku dan kebetulan, aku jatuh cinta pada sahabat kecil pria bermarga im itu.

"tsk! jangan mengajak daehyun! nanti stock makanan kita cepat habis" ia mendesis tak suka melihat ku.

"wah semakin di larang aku semakin ingin ikut! memang kalian akan liburan kemana?" aku kukuh ingin ikut. aku sudah tau pasti mereka tidak hanya pergi berdua. akan ada satu sosok lain yang akan jae bum ajak. itu jika tebakan ku benar

"tak apa jae,, semakin banyak membawa teman pasti semakin seru. lagi pula camping berdua kurang menyenangkan. aku juga akan mengajak choi youngjae" jelas jae bum senang. ia seakan tidak merasakan perubahan suasana youngjae yang pudung.

kira-kira sampai kapan youngjae akan berhenti menyakiti hatinya dengan cinta sepihak itu?

ah sepertinya pertanyaan itu juga berlaku untuk ku kan?

sampai kapan aku mempertahan kan cinta sepihak ini?

kulihat youngjae menatap jae bum marah "kau tidak mau berduaan dengan ku?! apa kau tidak sadar aku itu tidak menyukai choi youngjae?" nada bicara youngjae naik satu oktaf

"tapi orang yang tidak kau sukai itu kekasih ku tuan yoo youngjae" im jae bum berdiri dari duduk nya. beberapa orang dikantin mulai menatap kami penuh minat

ini sudah biasa terjadi. cinta segitiga mereka sudah menjadi rahasia umum. dan si bodoh jung daehyun ini ikut masuk kesarang percintaan mereka.

"hai chagiya!" suara khas itu sudah sangat jelas milik choi youngjae, pria dengan nama belakang yang sama dengan youngjae tapi memiliki kepribadian jauh berbeda.

youngjae ku ini selalu bersikap canggung, cenderung jutek pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. berbeda dengan choi youngjae yang sosiable. oh maaf, apa aku baru saja membangingkan dua pria disana?

im jae bum tersenyum penuh cinta, sementara youngjae menatap mereka penuh luka. dan aku?! janga tanya! hati ku sudah banjir darah melihat tatapan terluka yoo youngjae.

"ah apa aku mengganggu acara kalian? kalian terlihat membicarakan hal serius" choi youngjae duduk manis disamping jae bum. tangan mereka saling bertaut mesra.

youngjae dan aku? kami sibuk meratapi nasib hati kami dengan alasan sama namun dikarenakan objek berbeda.

"choi youngjae. sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ikut acara camping kami" ucap youngjae tiba-tiba. membuat suasana makin mencekam. jae bum sudah mengeluarkan aura kelam nya.

"kenapa si pemberi ide acara liburan itu tidak boleh ikut?"

choi youngjae ini, meskipun kelihatan ramah tapi terselip sifat iblis nya jika sudah menyakut im jae bum. " _sayang_ sudahlah... hiraukan saja ucapan youngjae-ssi" jae bum mencoba menengahi dan itu selalu gagal

"apa kau pernah melihat seorang penulis drama ikut dalam drama nya? anggap saja kau berbaik hati menulis skenario perjalanan cinta ku bersama im jae bum. "ujar youngjae datar

"wah wah lihat lah siapa yang berbicara! kau benar-benar tidak tau malu. dia milik ku. sampai kapan kau akan terus mengusik hubungan indah kami. _bitch!"_

aku mengepalkan kedua tangan ku. menahan amarah yang ingin meledak karena melihat youngjae kembali di permalukan. si brengsek jae bum malah diam layaknya batu. bukannya aku tidak ingin membantu pria manis kesukaan ku. tapi jika aku sudah masuk lingkaran setan mereka, sudah dipastikan aku akan kalap dan mengeluarkan kata-kata biadab pada tiga manusia didepan ku.

ah disinilah kekurangan si manusia sempurna ini. dia tidak bisa bersikap tegas akan keputusannya.

wajah chubby youngjae memerah. ia menggebrak meja kantin dan menatap nyalang pada choi youngjae "jaga bicara mu brengsek!"

"harusnya kau berkaca dulu sebelum mengatakan bualan mu! disini kau lah si perusak hubungan sebenarnya. kau yang merebutnya dari ku!" yoo youngjae berteriak nyaring memecah keheningan kantin. aku menghela nafas sesak.

"hei, kalian tidak malu dijadikan tontonan gratis?" aku bersuara ringan dan itu sukses membuat dua pasang iris berbeda warna menatap ku tajam. aku balik memandang mereka jengah. "hey kau banci sipit. bersikap tegas lah pada sahabat dan kekasih mu ini. jangan terus menyiksa perasaan mereka" ujar ku datar. bahkan suara datar ku ini menggema

tanpa bisa dicegah, dua pria yang sedari tadi memperebutkan jae bum meraih air jus yang di pesan youngjae-im jae bum dan menuangkan isinya ke wajah ku. atau singkatnya. aku di siram oleh dua orang bernama mirip tersebut.

oh shitt! pekikkan terkejut dari gadis-gadis di belakang ku terdengar nyaring. double shit!

aku mengusap sisa air yang membasahi wajah ku. menggebrak meja dan menendang kursi kosong disamping kiri ku. mereka berdua terperanjat takut. selama ini aku memang dikenal jarang marah. hampir tak pernah.

im jae bum tampak menarik tangan choi youngjae agar bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya. aku berdecih kesal

"sebaiknya kau pergi dan jangan pernah ikut cam-"

"lihat? apa mata kalian melihat nya?! atau kau yoo youngjae, kau dengar apa yang ingin dia katakan? setelah ini dia pasti akan pergi melenggang bersama kekasihnya dan kembali mengabaikan mu! membiarkan hati mu terlunta-lunta tanpa berniat merengkuh mu." geram daehyun penuh penekanan

"jae bum-ssi sebaiknya kau perjelas lagi hubungan kalian. apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka berdua? atau setidak nya pada sahabat kecil mu-"

"aku tidak butuh di kasihani" potong youngjae dingin. ia melihat ku muak.

shit! ini menyesakkan

aku mendengus, tertawa remeh melihat youngjae rendah "kau tidak ingin dikasihani tapi melihat keadaan mu mengenaskan seperti ini membuat siapa saja ingin mengasihani mu! buka lah mata hati mu lebar-lebar brengsek! sampai kapan kau mengemis cinta pria tak tegas ini?! dan kau im jae bum, jika kau memang tidak ada perasaan apapun pada yoo youngjae, katakan dengan tegas! kau tidak kasihan melihat choi youngjae akan persahabatan kalian yang terlihat seperti orang berkencan?" aku berteriak penuh penekanan. berusaha setenang meredam semua amarah yang berkecamuk.

jae bum menghela nafas nya. memandang penuh penyesalan pada yoo youngjae. air mata sudah membendung di pelupuk mata indah youngjae. tangan nya terkepal menahan amarah.

"youngjae-a maaf. tapi berhentilah mencintai ku. karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak bisa membalas nya. kau tau sendiri kan? aku tidak pernah bisa mencintai sahabat ku sendiri" tangan putih jae bum mengusap lembut bahu youngjae

"maaf yoo youngjae" itu suara choi youngjae, ia menunduk penuh penyesalan dan kelegaan. sorot mata nya memandang penuh terima kasih. namun aku hanya bisa memandang nya datar. secara tak langsung aku sedikit membenci nya. ia sudah mengatai youngjae seorang jalang. dan itu tak bisa dimaafkan.

mereka melenggang pergi di barengi tatapan penghuni kantin. youngjae menunduk dalam. bahu nya bergetar pelan membuat ku tak tega. saat aku hendak mengambil langkah untuk mendekat, suara youngjae menghentikan ku.

"puas heh?" sauara youngjae jelas sekali serak menahan tangis

"itu lebih cocok jadi pertanyaan ku. kau puas menyiksa diri mu sendiri?" aku duduk santai dan menumpukan kaki kanan diatas kaki kiri. memandang nya remeh dan berbuah pada tatapan nyalang yang ia layangkan padaku.

youngjae bergerak maju, menarik kerah kemeja ku yang tidak terkancing. aku terpaksa berdiri sesuai dengan perintah visualnya. dengan langkah cepat ia menarik ku layaknya kerbau. sebenarnya aku bisa saja berontak, tapi niat itu aku urungkan. terlalu malas menambah keributan yang kami ciptakan. bisik bisik kencang terumbar jelas sepanjang langkah yang kami ambil.

tiba di sebuah pintu bertuliskan Uks. youngjae mendorong pintu dan melempar tubuh ku kedalam. sayang nya lemparan itu tidak seperti lemparan dahsyat seperti di anime.

"kenapa kau melakukanya?" tanya youngjae dingin

"melakukan apa?" aku beranjak duduk disalah satu _extamination_ table uks. youngjae sendiri masih berdiri memantung membelakangi pintu masuk yang sudah ia kunci.

"aku tau kau memang bodoh! tapi untuk saat ini tolong berpura-pura lah pintar!" ia berteriak tertahan.

kurang ajar nya apa yang ia katakan memang sepenuh nya benar. aku memang standar di semua akademik tapi setidaknya di olah raga dan seni aku juaranya.

"jangan bahas kapasitas otak please" ucap ku datar

youngjae tampak menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. mirip seperti orang tengah bermeditasi kurasa

"apa kau bersekongkol dengan choi youngjae? apa kalian memang merencanakan ini semua agar im jae bum membenci ku dan menolak perasaan ku?!" ia menaikkan tiap oktaf diakhir kalimat sarat emosi tersebut.

"aku bahkan tidak pernah berbincang panjang lebar dengan kekasih sahabat mu itu" aku sengaja menekan kata _kekasih_ agar youngjae sadar posisinya

"harusnya kau berterima kasih pada ku karena si sipit itu sudah memberi ketegasan akan perasaanya. bukan kah dengan begini penderitaan cinta sepihak mu berakhir?" aku menaikkan sebelah alis. menunggu respon tak terduga dari nya.

dalam seperkian detik hazel indah itu membola cantik. seakan menyadari kebenaran dari kalimat ku namun secepat itu pula berubah menjadi kemarahan terpendam.

"jangan berbicara seakan kau tau segalanya!" ia mendesis geram. dan kubalas senyum merendahkan

"dalam hubungan cinta sepihak mungkin kau lebih berpengalaman dari ku. tapi apa kau tidak menyadari nya? pria yang kau agung-agung kan itu tidak akan pernah melirik mu lebih dari sahabat. aku yang baru setahun terakhir mengalami fase cinta sepihak saja rasanya sudah begitu menyesakkan " aku bergumam di akhir kalimat. tangan youngjae masih mengepal erat, tinggal menunggu waktu sama sampai kepalan itu mendarat di wa-

 **.**

 **Bughh !**

 **.**

"ish! " aku mendesis sakit. pinggang ku berdenyut nyeri menghantam keras nya ubin. sudut bibir kiri ku terasa begitu ngilu menerima pukulan tangan mungil youngjae. meski mungil dia tetap seorang pria. pukulannya cukup membuat ku nyeri.

"apa kau merasa malu karena perasaan mu begitu ditelanjangi oleh ku dan kau melampiaskannya lewat pukulan bayi?"

"brengsek! tutup mulut mu! kau tidak berhak mengatakan omong kosong yang diragukan kebenarannya! kau fikir siapa diri mu hah?! kau hanyalah orang asing yang masuk dan menghancurkan kesempatan ku mendapatkan jae bum! kau sama brengsek nya dengan choi youngjae! " suara youngjae menggelegar. ia berteriak tepat di depan wajah ku yang masih terduduk tampan dilantai. aku balas menatapnya dengan tampang bosan.

si manis bersifat batu ini susah sekali disadar kan.

"sayangnya orang asing ini tau segala hal tentang drama bodoh kalian. ah mungkin kau yang bodoh? secinta itu kah kau pada jae bum? apa bagusnya pria tak punya ketegasan itu ? buka mata mu dan lihat sekitar mu. ada orang lain yang lebih memperjuangkan mu tanpa kau sadari"

youngjae mendecih tepat didepan wajah ku "kau menyukai ku" itu pernyataan. tidak ada intonasi pertanyaan yang tersirat

"lebih tepatnya aku mencintai mu. apa kau tidak menyadari nya? bahkan tukang parkir universitas menyadari perasaan ku pada mu jae. segamblang itu perasaan ku dan kau masih saja menutup mata" aku memandang sendu wajah chubby youngjae. menyalurkan segala rasa yang berkecamuk

"heh! jangan buat aku tertawa! bukan kah dari awal kau masuk kelingkup hidup kami aku sudah menolak mu? aku membenci mu. dari dulu!" youngjae mengatakan kalimat racunnya dengan begitu lugas. mau tak mau hati ini kembali dilindas secara tak kasat mata

"aku hanya sedang berusaha, seperti yang kau lakukan pada sahabat brengsek mu"

"kalau begitu berhentilah berusaha karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan mu" ujar youngjae dingin

aku tersenyum mengenaskan. "ada satu titik dimana aku tidak bisa berhenti berusaha"

"cih, keras kepala"

"sama seperti mu.. apa...-kau ingin aku berhenti berusaha mendapat kan mu?" aku bertanya penuh harap. namun setiap detik terlewati youngjae hanya menatap datar padaku

"kalau begitu berhentilah menyakiti dirimu. menyerahlah yoo youngjae. dengan begitu aku akan kembali hidup tanpa beredar diwilayah mu. berhentilah mencintai im jae bum" youngjae nampak berfikir keras. antara ingin mengiyakan dan menolak tawaran ku

"kau tau, didunia ini orang yang paling aku benci adalah orang seperti mu. kau sudah sepenuhnya sadar cinta sepihak itu menyakit kan. tapi kau masih saja bersikeras memaksakan perasaan mu pada im jae bum. sial nya, tanpa aku sadari... aku sudah masuk dalam kriteria orang yang aku benci.

aku mencintai mu tapi kau tidak. kau pasti sudah _khatam_ dengan perasaan menyesakkan seperti ini kan?" aku menunduk dalam. terkekeh menyedihkan meratapi nasib cinta ku yang tak tertolong.

aku mendongak, ingin tahu reaksi seperi apa yang youngjae paparkan.

 _shit!_ aku memang tidak tertolong. dia hanya memandang ku tanpa minat. dingin, jauh dan tak tergapai. sesulit itu ya jae?

"baiklah... aku...-menyerah" finalku seraya menarik t-shirt kebesaran youngjae di bagian leher. menjangkau bibir kissable itu dan menghisapnya kuat. aku terus menghisap bibir itu lama. sama seperti aku menghisap keran air yang mampet. bedanya ini di selubungi rasa putus asa dan kehampaan mendalam.

"-ngh~~~" lengguhan youngjae mengakhiri ciuman sepihak ini. lihat? berciuman pun harus sepihak. ada yang lebih mengenaskan dari ini?

yah tentu saja ada.

cinta-sepihak!

" _goodbye_ " lirih ku setelah mengusap bibir bawah youngjae yang mengkilap. bibir seksy itu terlihat sedikit bengkak. aku melenggang pergi, meninggalkan youngjae yang mungkin terpekur menyelami kejadian cepat barusan.

* * *

 _awalnya hanya kasihan, lalu naik level menjadi suka. waktu bergulir menggeser suka menjadi sayang, dan sialnya rasa ini teus berkembang sampai level cinta. tapi sayang nya cinta ku tak seberuntung itu. bahkan pembunuhan pada si nyamuk jauh lebih beruntung karena di tepuk dua tangan. sedangakan cinta ku hanya di tepuk sebelah tangan._

 _kenapa aku harus mencintai nya seperti ibu ku mencintai ku?_

* * *

 **...***...**

 **R &R Please?**

 **...***...**

* * *

pasaran bangetttttttttttttttt kan? hahahaha sadar banget kok aku wkwk

ini ff awal tahun 2018 dan sekaligus penutup ku sebelum hiatus.

makasihhh yang udah R&R, follow, favorite di semua ff ku :3

 _ **bye-bye...^^**_


	2. Youngjae

**Mainstream Story**

 **Daehyun - Youngjae**

 **By: Will-dj**

* * *

 **Sorry for Typo ^^**

* * *

Sepanjang kelas dimulai otakku terus melayang memutar kejadian seminggu lalu. Pengakuannya, ekspresi kesakitan penuh putus asa itu terus menggelayuti hati dan fikiran ku.

Eksistensi sosoknya memang tak lagi muncul di hadapan ku, tapi secara tak kasat mata ia selalu muncul menghantui fikiran ini. memenuhi seluruh daya ingat ku dengan segala tingkah polahnya dalam mengganggu hidup tenang seorang yoo youngjae

"youngjae—ssi? Kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini jika sekali lagi tak focus di mata kuliah saya hari ini" samar-samar aku mendengar dosen bermata empat memberikan solusi yang terdengar menyenangkan.

"melamunlah saat kelas ini usai jae" suara im jae bum terdengar cukup dekat. Ia memang duduk disamping ku.

Lihat? Gara-gara si pembuat onar itu aku melupakan sosok yang aku cintai.

Aku menghela nafas pelan "mrs. Saya ingin membolos kelas anda hari ini. permisi" ucap ku enteng tanpa memperdulikan raut terkejut dari seluruh penjuru kelas termasuk sang dosen sendiri.

Terserah lah. Aku butuh tempat tenang untuk menghilangkan sosok brengsek daehyun dari otak ku.

"oh dae! Lihat.. bukan kah itu pujaan hati mu?"

Aku mendongak cepat saat suara _husky_ youngguk _sunbae_ di ujung lorong. Disampingnya ada sosok menyebalkan daehyun menatap ku datar.

Sial!

Beraninya iris indah itu menatap ku dingin.

Mereka terus berjalan santai menuju kearah ku, atau lebih tepatnya berlawanan arah dengan tempat ku berdiri. Jantung ku berdegup cepat saat jarak kami semakin dekat. Iris itu tampak kosong, berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran ku.

"hei, kau tidak menyapa nya? Wow! Itu keajaiban"

Kedua tangan ku terkepal! Beraninya!

Beraninya dia mengabaikan ku setelah kejadian itu!

Sudah sepantasnya ia harus minta maaf! dia mencuri ciuman pertama ku dan sudah seenaknya bertengger di fikiran ini, dan sekarang sikap nya berubah seperti itu?!

"memang kau ini siapa hah?!" gumam ku penuh penekanan. Berbalik menyusul langkah ringan daehyun yang kini tertawa lebar mendengar guyonan garing yongguk _sunbae_

"ikut aku!" titah ku, menarik baju daehyun di bagian belakang. Menyeretnya paksa tanpa mengindahkan teriakan keras yongguk

"bisa tolong lepaskan? Aku bisa jalan sendiri" ujarnya seraya menghentak tangan ku.

Rasanya sakit sekali!

Hati ku berdenyut perih

Dalam diam aku mengikuti langkah lebar daehyun. Membiarkan dia memandu langkah.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" kedua siku daehyun bertumpu pada pagar balkon perpustakaan. Tempat paling sepi namun juga ramai oleh angin yang berhembus.

"minta maaf" ucap ku random

"apa?"

"apa kau terlalu idiot untuk tidak memahami situasi nya? Kau mencuri ciuman ku, lalu mengungkapkan perasaan bodoh mu dan kau dengan bebas pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun!" aku memandang punggung kokoh daehyun

"hanya itu?" ia berbalik, bersandar dibalkon.

"ahk!" aku berteriak tertahan saat ia menarik lengan ku dan membalikkan keadaan. Kini aku terperangkap diatara pagar balkon dan tubuh tegap daehyun.

"baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kau puas?"

"aku menolak maaf mu. kau terlihat terpaksa melakukannya" ujar ku sebal.

Minta maaf itu bukan hanya dari mulut. Tapi harus dari hati!

"lalu aku harus bagaimana!" ia sedikit membentak. Aku cukup terkejut karena hari ini ia mudah terpancing emosi. Daehyun yang selama ini mengganggu ku akan bertingkah konyol cenderung bodoh meski tingkah ku sangat menyebalkan

"—ke –kenapa kau membentak ku!" aku berteriak marah.

 _Damn!_ Mata ku panas sekali!

 _Hahhh_

"maaf aku membentak mu. jadi kau ingin aku minta maaf seperti apa?" suaranya melunak

"—ik –ikuti semua perintah ku seminggu ini. setelah itu aku akan menerima maaf mu" aku memandang kearah lain.

"dan jangan menghindari ku. hanya aku yang boleh menghindari mu"

"kau ini brengsek sekali ya" daehyun terkekeh mengerikan.

"ya! Itu memang sifat ku. kenapa? Kau keberatan?" iris ku memandang nya sengit.

Mendengar nya menilai ku _brengsek_ rasanya menyesakkan. Ia menarik diri, memberi _space_ cukup jauh, hati bodoh ini mendesah kecewa. Bau mint dari tubuhnya tak sekuat beberapa saat lalu.

"daehyun? Keajaiban sekali kau masuk ke perpustakaan?" sebuah suara anggun mengintrupsi waktu kami.

Mahasiswi kedokteran yang menjadi primadona kampus berdiri elegan, memandang penuh rasa ingin tau setelah bertemu pandang dengan ku.

"ah.. hanya meluruskan kesalah pahaman kemarin lusa. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" daehyun melangkah mendekati sosok _dewi_ tersebut. Merangkul bahu ramping sang _dewi_.

Tanpa sandar tangan ku terkepal kuat. Menahan gejolak panas dalam hati ku.

"mencari bahan peneletian terbaru ku. uhm sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian ya? Sebaiknya aku pergi—"

"tidak-tidak~ kita sudah selesai kok. Ayo, biarkan pangeran tampan ini membantu mu tuan putri~~"

Mereka berdua tertawa riang. Mengabaikan keberadaan ku layaknya seonggok bangkai nyamuk.

"—y –"

"kita lakukan perjanjiannya besok pagi. Aku ada urusan penting. _Let's go my queen_ " dua manusia yang Nampak begitu serasi itu melenggang pergi menjauhi tubuh panas ku.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ku?

Kenapa sakit nya melebihi rasa sakit saat melihat jae bum dan youngjae—ssi berciuman…

* * *

 **I Would...**

* * *

"kau yakin tidak mau pesan apapun?" sekali lagi jae bum menawari memesan sepiring makanan. Beberapa hari terakhir aku memang susah makan. Entah hilang kemana nafsu makan ku setelah melihat kedekatan daehyun dengan _dewi kampus_. Sudah empat hari ini aku memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memperbudak si bodoh daehyun.

Meminta nya membawa makanan ke apartemen, menyuruhnya mencuci tumpukan baju kotor, meminta nya membeli camilan tengah malam, menjadikan supir pribadi ku dengan motor besarnya.

Alasan ku melakukan semua ini? aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Yeah semacam tes hati mungkin?

"aku tidak lapar" sahut ku lesu

"kenapa?" tangan besar jaebum mengusap surai ku pelan

"silakan tanyakan pada perut ku ini tuan _im_ " mendengar decihan ku, jae bum tertawa renyah. Kekehan ringan dari _youngjae—ssi_ juga samar terdengar.

Iya.

Saat ini kami duduk bertiga di kantin kampus. Aku cukup heran kenapa sekarang pria bermarga choi itu tampak biasa saja ketika jae bum melakukan _skinship_ dengan ku.

"hei, kau biasa saja melihat jae bum mengusap surai berharga ku? tidak cemburu? Panas hati mungkin? Ah! atau kau tidak cinta lagi dengan nya?" cecar ku masih dalam posisi pipi kiri mencium dinginnya meja kantin

"kau tidak pantas untuk aku cemburui" sahutnya enteng

"dasar _jalang_ sialan!" dengus ku tanpa sensor

"terima kasih pujian nya _jalang_ senior" ia tersnyum menyebal kan

"hei, hei, kalian mengabaikan pria tampan ini"

"tampan _my ass!_ "

"tampan _my ass!_ " untuk pertama kalinya aku dan _youngjae—ssi_ berteriak kompak.

Jae bum tergelak senang. Sekali lagi tangan jahilnya mengasak surai ku kasar. Aku menepis tangan besar itu dan hendak membalas perbuatan jae bum. Namun belum sempat menunaikan aksi balas dendam ku, sosok daehyun muncul dari arah pintu transparan kantin. Mata elangnya menatap ku tajam.

 _"ayo duduk disana!"_ suara _sang dewi_ terdengar cukup keras dari sini. Di ikuti dayang-dayang lain berdiri disekitar daehyun. Cih. Menyebalkan!

Tangan _jalang_ itu bergelayut manja. Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"ikut aku" aku menarik kencang lengan bebas daehyun

"tidak mau. Aku lapar"

"ini perintah! Jika kau lupa, aku ini masih menjadi _tuan_ -"

"ya! Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu pada senior mu!" dengkingan itu keluar dari serigala betina disamping daehyun. Aku memandangnya tak peduli

"tsk!" decihan daehyun terdengar cukup keras. Ia menghentak tangan ku dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kantin

"kenapa masih berdiri disana?!" aku terkejut mendengar suara keras daehyun yang kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kantin.

 _"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ku?! kenapa menerima penolakan-penolakan dari daehyun dan intonasi bicara nya yang tak lagi lembut membuat ku sakit?!"—youngjae_

 _"apa mereka akan bertengkar lagi?"_

 _"sekarang daehyun-sunbae seperti membenci nya setengah mati!"_

 _"itu tidak mengherankan! Memang siapa yang tahan dengan sikap sadis youngjae"_

 _"sshh! Jangan keras-keras bodoh! iblis berwajah cantik itu bisa mendengar ocehan kalian"_

Sial! Aku memang sudah mendengar nya!

Dasar senior-senior bermulut dua! Bisikan itu berasal dari segerombol pria cupu dengan kaca mata setebal buku _ifrs_.

"jadi apa yang kau ingin kan sekarang?" daehyun memulai permbicaraan. Kami berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor senyap ini.

"jauhi wanita itu, aku tidak suka"

"oke"

"sungguh? Kenapa kau menuruti permintaan ku semudah itu? Dia tidak berharga bagi mu?"

"sangat berharga. Tapi aku tidak keberatan menjauhi nya beberapa hari ini—"

"jadi kau akan mendekati nya setelah kau berhenti menjadi budak ku?!" aku memotong ucapan daehyun dengan nada cukup keras. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis nya heran

"benar sekali. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"jauhi dia selama nya!" aku mendesis tak suka

Daehyun terkekeh pelan "kau fikir apa hak mu melarang ku untuk mendekati nya? Ah jangan bilang sekarang kau menyerah mendapatkan jae bum dan berpaling mendekati _dewi kampus_?"

"aku tuan mu dan kau harus menuruti ucapan ku! – ahk!"

Aku menjerit tertahan saat daehyun menyetak tubuhku. menghimpit tubuh ku diantara dinding koridor. aku merasa _dejavu_ dengan situasi saat ini.

Lengannya menahan leher ku di barengi tatapan dinginya.

"aku muak dengan tingkah diktator mu! apa aku harus mengingatkan lagi status kita saat ini?

Kau. Hanya orang asing. Dua minggu yang lalu saat kau menolak ku, kita tidak lagi memiliki urusan yang mengharuskan kita berinteraksi" suara daehyun terdengar syarat akan amarah.

Mata elang nya berkilat tajam memandang ku rendah. Tubuhku gemetar hebat antara sakit dan takut bercampur menjadi satu.

Daehyun menarik diri, memandang ku datar "sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi dengan perjanjian kita. Aku tidak peduli kau akan memaafkan ku atau tidak –akan insiden itu."

"—pecundang! " gumam ku cukup keras sebelum daehyun berjalan cukup jauh. Ia menghentikan langkah nya tanpa berbalik. Dari belakang Ia tampak menghela nafas berat

"sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin kan? bukan kah kau bilang aku ini hanya orang asing yang menghalangi mu mendapat kan _im jae bum_? Lantas apa yang kau harapkan dari larang-larangan bodoh mu itu?"

"—it –itu.. –ak –aku han—"

"ah~ jangan bilang kau mulai kehilangan ku? kau merindukan hidup damai mu yang selalu aku kacau kan?" ia berbalik dan berjalan bak berada di _catwalk_. Reflek aku mundur tiap kali ia mengambil langkah maju

"—ja –jangan membual! "

"kau kesepian? Merindukan ku? atau kau sudah mulai menyadari bahwa apa yang kau rasakan pada im jae bum itu bukan rasa cinta?" daehyun melayangkan pertanyaan beruntun. Wajahnya menyeringai tamp- -iblis

"—da –dalam mimpi mu! aku masih menyukai sahabat ku itu!"

"menyukai?"

"ya! Sangat menyukai nya" ujar ku yakin

"aku juga sangat menyukai _dewi kampus_ kita-"

"—tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh menyukai siapapun! Kau bilang kau menyukai ku!" aku berteriak penuh amarah.

Bagaimana mungkin semudah itu dia berpindah hati?!

"aku tidak menyukai anda tuan muda yoo youngjae. anda ini percaya diri sekali " ucapnya mengejek

"—tidak mungkin! Kau menyukai ku!" aku mencengkram kerah kemeja daehyun yang tidak di kancingkan

"oh kau berharap aku menyukai mu?"

Aku mengerjap bingung. Melupakan rangkaian makian yang sudah ku susun karena daehyun berani menyangkal bahwa ia menyukai ku.

Ucapannya sedikit masuk akal. Kalimat ku beberapa saat lalu memang seolah-olah aku mengharapkan –atau memaksa nya mengakui bahwa dia menyukai ku.

Jadi….

"itu benar?" pertanyaan menuntut daehyun merusak argumentasi ku.

"—be –benar apanya!"

 _Hahhhh_ "jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau mengharapkan aku menyukai mu kan?"

"dalam mimpi mu!"

"tsk!" daehyun menghentak tangan ku agar cengkraman longgar ini terlepas.

"aku pergi. lupakan perjanjian konyol mu" sambungnya berlalu dari hadapan ku

"aku belum selesai!" teriak ku penuh amarah.

"tapi aku sudah! Berhenti mengganggu hidupku! Kau memotong jatah pendekatan ku dengan _dewi kampus_ "

"sudah kubilang jangan mendekati _jalang it— thu!"_ aku kesulian melanjutkan teriakan ku saat merasakan tangan besar daehyun mencengkram rahang ku.

 _Shit!_ Sakit sekali –entah karena alasan apa hati ku jauh lebih sakit mendapat perlakuan kasar dari nya hanya karena hinaan ku pada _si jalang_ itu. Mata ku memanas melihat kemarahan tercetak jelas dikedua mata elangnya

"jangan pernah menghina nya! Dia lebih baik dari mu!" ujarnya seraya menghentak cengkaram itu sampai aku terdorong ke belakang.

Aku menatap tak percaya akan perlakuan daehyun. Menatap punggung tegapnya yang perlahan menjauh

 _-hiks sakit sekali!_ Aku hanya bisa menangis tersedu meratapi segalanya di akhir sebuah kesadaran yang tak berguna.

 _"aku minta maaf… -dae "_

Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan hal itu pada mu? Harusnya aku menghentikan mu saat kau berjalan menjauh seperti ini.. berteriak sekencang mungkin agar kau tak lagi menambah jarak antara kita.

Aku ingin kembali memutar waktu, kembali menelisik waktu dimana kau mengacaukan kehidupan ku.

Mencekoki ku dengan keberadaaan dirimu dimana pun. Mencurahkan segela perhatian mu tanpa ku minta. Menghujani hati ku dengan cinta mu meski aku menutup mata akan semua itu.

Sekali saja… hanya sehari pun tak masalah kembali ke waktu itu..

Seandainya saja aku bisa kembali.. aku akan mendekap mu, hingga kau takkan terpisah dari ku. Sedetikpun takkan ku lepas..

Aku akan memberikan segalanya.. semua yang ku punya. Cinta ku.. hati ku.. tubuh ku bahkan nyawa ku akan ku berikan pada mu _bodoh!_

Berbalik lah dan peluk aku!

Aku akan mengatakan _"terima kasih!"_ akan semua yang kau berikan padaku. Aku ingin mengatakan semua kata yang tak pernah ku sampaikan pada mu.

Mengubur sifat naïf ku dan mengatakan dengan gamblang bagaiaman perasaan ku pada mu!

Jika aku tidak bisa kembali ke masa-masa itu, berbalik lah dae.. aku mohon!

"berbalik lah dan peluk aku brengsek! Aku _–hiks_ –mencintai mu!" ratap ku pilu.

Tangis ini makin menjadi saat kilasan masa lalu akan sosok daehyun bermain _apik_ dalam ingatan ku

"—sangat mencintai mu _daehyun bodoh!_ "

* * *

 ****Mind to R &R?****

* * *

netes dah kelanjutannya.. wkwk ide pasaran ini mungkin bakal ada empat chapter (bisa lebih juga, tapi gk bakal lebih dari 8/10).

nah btw itu paragraf akhir ada mix dari penggalan lirik lagu day6 i would. wkwk

pas nulis ini dengerin lagu itu, rasanya ngefeel. kata aku sih itu mah.

btw makasihhh buat ****Just daejae - Sooya - Jung Rae Gun - farika09 - daejae**** yang udah repot-repot **R &R **ff pasaran ini. kkk

meski pasaran aku gak mlagiat kok.

Ps: aku baru nyadar judul di dalem ff apa di tl beda wkwkwk

 _ **bye bye... ^^**_


	3. Daehyun Pov

**Mainstream Story**

 **Daehyun - Youngjae**

 **By: Will-dj**

* * *

 **Sorry for Typo ^^**

* * *

 _"kau tau, didunia ini orang yang paling aku benci adalah orang seperti mu. kau sudah sepenuhnya sadar cinta sepihak itu menyakit kan. tapi kau masih saja bersikeras memaksakan perasaan mu pada im jae bum. sial nya, tanpa aku sadari... aku sudah masuk dalam kriteria orang yang aku benci._

 _aku mencintai mu tapi kau tidak. kau pasti sudah khatam dengan perasaan menyesakkan seperti ini kan?" aku menunduk dalam. terkekeh menyedihkan meratapi nasib cinta ku yang tak tertolong._

 _aku mendongak, ingin tahu reaksi seperti apa yang youngjae paparkan._

 _shit!_

 _aku memang tidak tertolong. dia hanya memandang ku tanpa minat. dingin, jauh dan tergapai. sesulit itu ya jae?_

 _"baiklah... aku...-menyerah" finalku seraya menarik t-shirt kebesaran youngjae di bagian leher. menjangkau bibir kissable itu dan menghisapnya kuat. aku terus menghisap bibir itu lama. sama seperti aku menghisap keran air yang mampet. bedanya ini di selubungi rasa putus asa dan kehampaan mendalam._

 _"-ngh~~~" lengguhan youngjae mengakhiri ciuman sepihak ini. lihat? berciuman pun harus sepihak. ada yang lebih mengenaskan dari ini?_

 _yah tentu saja ada._

 _cinta-sepihak!_

 _"goodbye" lirih ku setelah mengusap bibir bawah youngjae yang mengkilap. bibir seksi itu terlihat sedikit bengkak. aku melenggang pergi, meninggalkan youngjae yang masih terpekur menyelami kejadian cepat barusan._

setelah menutup pintu ruang kesehatan, aku berlari menelusuri lorong. berbelok di ujung dan masuk kedalam ruang _auditorium_. disini kedap suara, jadi aku bisa berteriak girang karena berhasil menyicipi bibir kissable youngjae

 _"Aaaargggghhh!"_ aku meninju udara. berteriak girang setelah misi ku berhasil. menarikan tarian-tarian alay ala bocah junior high school.

kalian menganggap ku gila? enak saja.

tadi itu hanyalah sandiwara. -tapi tidak dengan perasaan ku pada youngjae- jangan kalian fikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja. ini justru baru dimulai.

inilah saat nya aku menarik ulur perasaan youngjae. meletakan magnet merah dalam hati si pria keras kepala itu agar ia tertarik mendekat pada ku yang menggenggam magnet biru.

tunggu saja. aku pasti mendapat kan mu Yoo Youngjae. si manis calon pendamping jung daehyun.

"didepan mu ada—"

"akh-! " tangan ku mengusap kasar kening yang baru saja mencium keras beton tegak menjulang menghalau jalan ku. Tawa riang terdengar memenuhi koridor.

"brengsek! Siapa yang membangun dinding disini hah?!"

 _Hahahahah_

"si bodoh ini tidak pintar-pintar ya~~" tawa yongguk masih saja menggema. Gigi seputih bedak ibu ku terpajang menyilaukan.

"sialan!" aku menendang bongkahan pantat datar yongguk, ia hampir saja mencium bening nya lantai

"heh~ rasakan!" aku melenggang santai meninggalkan sosok teman seperjuangan ku.

"hampir saja wajah perjaka ku mencium kerasnya marmer" yongguk mendesah lega. Berjalan cepat menyusul langkah ringan ku. melihat papan diatas sebuah pintu membuat ku meneguk ludah kasar. Didepan kami ada satu kelas dimana sosok yang amat sangat ku rindukan tengah menimba ilmu.

Youngjae…

Aku merindukannya! Jika bukan karena rujukan dari buku gila yang yongguk berikan, aku pasti sudah berkeliaran disamping pria manis itu.

"rindu bisa seberat ini ya" lirih ku pelan

"semangat kawan! Tunggu sedikit lagi.. pasti dia akan berbalik merecoki hidup mu" tangan besar yongguk menepuk bahu ku keras

"sakit sialan! Awas saja jika ide bodoh dari bukumu tidak membuah kan hasil!"

 _Hahaha_ "itu sudah teruji dan pasti berhasil!" ia berujar yakin

"aku tidak percaya ucapan dari pria yang sudah hampir _melajang_ tiga puluh tahun" aku memandang nya remeh

"aku baru dua puluh tiga kalau kau mau tau!"

Aku tertawa senang melihat raut kesal yongguk. Teman seperjuangan ku yang masih saja lajang meski di karuniai wajah setampan itu.

"oh dae! Lihat.. bukan kah itu pujaan hati mu?"

Aku mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan yongguk. Dalam hati bersorak riang, menangis penuh haru akhirnya bisa bersua dengan sosok pujaan hati.

Tapi ini waktu nya melanjutkan acting ku

 _hahhhh~_

Ini pasti berat. aku menghela nafas pelan, berjalan acuh menghiraukan keberadaan youngjae yang berdiri kaku.

 _Ya tuhan…. Ingin rasanya aku merengkuh tubuh mungil youngjae. mengekang nya dalam pelukan hangat ku dan menggigit kaki ramping itu! Membaluri seluruh tubuhnya dengan sperma berkualitas milik seorang jung daehyun!_

"hei, kau tidak menyapa nya? Wow! Itu keajaiban"

Yongguk melayang kan sandiwara yang patut diberikan _applause_. Disaat-saat seperti ini dia sungguh berguna. Kedipan genit yongguk layangkan padaku. Hal itu sukses membuat ku mengulum senyum menjijikan.

 _Untung berguna!_

"ikut aku!" ucap youngjae penuh arogansi seperti biasa.

 _Ughh~_ sudah lama aku tidak mendengar nada absolute nya T.T

Rasanya senang sekali sampai ingin menangis tampan, ia menyeret baju belakang ku kasar. Mengabaikan teriakan _fake_ yongguk.

 _Ahh~ saat nya beraksi kembali~~_

"bisa tolong lepaskan? Aku bisa jalan sendiri" aku menyentak tangannya kuat. Ia Nampak terkejut akan tindakan ku. hazel indah milik youngjae sedikit berair.

 _Aku jadi tidak tega~!_

Tapi ini demi kelancaran rencana ku! apapun itu aku harus melanjutkan aksi ini.

Yongguk sialan itu memang hebat! hasil nya sudah mulai terlihat! Nanti akan ku traktir ramen sepuasnya sebagai rasa terima kasih ku!

Aku berjalan cepat memimpin. Membawa sosok pria manis ku ke perpustakaan besar kampus ini.

Fikiran ku di hujani ribuan pertanyaan. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan di ucapkan _pria manis ku_

 _"aku baru menyadari perasaan ku! aku mencintai mu! aku mohon menikah lah dengan ku!"_ –ahh indah nya jika youngjae _ku_ mengatakan kalimat itu.

 _-"—saat menjalankan misi ini, hal yang harus kau ingat adalah… jangan terlalu berharap berhasil karena jika yang terjadi sebaliknya. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari pada wanita incaran mu di curi sahabat mu sendiri._

 _Tapi kau tetap harus yakin rencana ini akan berhasil! –"_ tskkk! Sialan! Disaat bayangan indah youngjae mengutarakan perasaanya pada ku, kalimat memusingkan yongguk tiba-tiba mengaung didalam fikiran ku.

 _Si sialan itu! aku membatalkan niatan mentraktir ramen!_

* * *

 **Trick and Treat You**

* * *

Aku berjalan malas mengikuti ajakan _nenek_ lampir ini. membiarkan dia memonopoli diriku dengan dalih membantu rencana ku melancarkan aksi _menarik ulur_ perasaan youngjae. ia bilang _pria_ manis ku tengah berada di kantin bersama sahabat bebal nya yang tak lain adalah _im jae bum._

Tsk! Aku sungguh membenci pria sempurna itu. berapa kali pun ia menyakiti youngjae, ia masih saja dengan tak tau dirinya berputar menghiasi hidup indah _youngja-ku_.

 _Damn!_

Hati ku bergemuruh panas melihat tangan lancang jae bum mengasak surai lembut youngjae.

Hey! Calon suami nya saja belum pernah menyentuh surai _fluffy_ itu!

Youngjae seperti hendak membalas sikap kurang ajar jaebum, namun tiba-tiba pandangannya terkunci pada ku.

"wah-wah.. seperti nya rencana mu menarik ulur perasaan youngjae masih dalam tahap 0,1% ya~~" iblis di samping ku membisikkan kalimat beraroma minyak tanah, membuat hati ku makin tersulut amarah.

 _Sial! Sial ! siall!_

"diam atau ku robek bibir badut mu!" desis ku, tersenyum paksa menatap wajah iblis berparas cantik. Ia masih saja bergelayut _manja_

"ikut aku" bagaikan mendapat _cheesecake_ gratis, aku meloncat girang dalam hati. tangan mungil youngjae menarik lengan ku sampai tautan _jiyeon_ terlepas. Dalam hati, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 _Lihat – lihat – lihatttt~~ youngjae memegang lengan muscle si tampan daehyun~~_

Inner ku bernyanyi riang.

"tidak mau. Aku lapar" sesekali jual mahal lah. Sebelum-sebelumnya kan aku terlalu banting harga _fufufu_

"ini perintah! Jika kau lupa, aku ini masih menjadi _tuan_ -"

"ya! Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu pada senior mu!" wanita _ular_ disamping ku mendengking tak terima.

 _hahaha_ acting bagus _nonna_.

 _–ahh~ saat nya tunjukan bakat acting mu tampan~!_

"tsk!" dengan sengaja aku berdecak keras, menghentak tangan ramping youngjae.

"kenapa masih berdiri disana?!" ucap ku nyaring. Aku fikir ia mengikuti langkah ku. ternyata _pria manis ku_ masih berdiri mematung. Uhmm.. apa aku keterlaluan?

 _"apa mereka akan bertengkar lagi?"_

 _"sekarang daehyun-sunbae seperti membenci nya setengah mati!"_

 _"itu tidak mengherankan! Memang siapa yang tahan dengan sikap sadis youngjae"_

 _"sshh! Jangan keras-keras bodoh! iblis berwajah cantik itu bisa mendengar ocehan kalian"_

Dasar mulut-mulut sialan! Lihat saja akan aku jahit mulut kutu buku itu. seenaknya saja bibir menjijikan mereka menggunjingi _pria ku!_

Aku menggigit bibir dalam ku melihat wajah manis youngjae memerah. Mata indahnya memancarkan kabut mendung. Bohong jika hati ku tidak ikut berdenyut ngilu. Sensor penglihatan ku merekam rupa-rupa _buluk_ mereka. Lihat saja nanti, akan kuberikan _hadiah_ terbaik untuk para kutu buku itu.

Beraninya mulut _biadab_ mereka menggunjingi _pria ku_

"jadi apa yang kau ingin kan sekarang?" aku memulai pembicaraan. Meninggalkan hiruk pikuk manusia-manusia kelaparan disana. Langkah kaki kami terdengar cukup menggema di tengah sunyi nya koridor panjang kampus. ekor mata ku mengintip sosok manis youngjae. ia menatap lurus kedepan tanpa mau melirik ke arah ku sedikit pun.

 _as always~~_

"jauhi wanita itu, aku tidak suka" ohh! Wajah _jutek_ yang aku rindukan akhirnya terpampang jelas!

Rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi chubby youngjae. rasanya ingin ku gigit~!

"oke"

 _Sial!_

Aku merutuki kebodohan ku karena menjawab dengan cepat tanpa fikir panjang. Harusnya tadi aku pura-pura menolak dulu agar terlihat _mahal!_

"sungguh? Kenapa kau menuruti permintaan ku semudah itu? Dia tidak berharga bagi mu?"

Aku mendesah lega youngjae tidak curiga akan kecepatan ku meng'iya'kan titah nya.

"sangat berharga. Tapi aku tidak keberatan menjauhi nya beberapa hari ini—"

"jadi kau akan mendekati nya setelah berhenti menjadi budak ku?!" ia tampak marah mendengar jawaban ku. ugh! Bolehkan berharap lebih?

Inikah tanda-tanda kesuksesan rencana _maniak ramen_ itu?

"benar sekali. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"jauhi dia selama nya!" _arghh! Pria-ku_ mendesis marah! Kekehan kecilku lepas tanpa bisa terkendali.

Rasa senang memang susah di tutupi ya~~

"kau fikir apa hak mu melarang ku untuk mendekati nya? Ah jangan bilang sekarang kau menyerah mendapatkan jae bum dan berpaling mendekati _dewi kampus_?" aku mencoba memancing emosi youngjae. dia tipe uke tsundere yang mudah meledak jika tebakan lawan bicara nya benar

"aku tuan mu dan kau harus menuruti ucapan ku! – ahk!" aku mengukung tubuh kecilnya diantara dinding koridor. Mengekang lehernya dibalik lengan kanan ku. mencoba mengeluarkan tatapan sedingin es batu ibu kantin.

"aku muak dengan tingkah diktator mu! apa aku harus mengingatkan lagi status kita saat ini?

Kau. Hanya orang asing. Dua minggu yang lalu saat kau menolak ku, kita tidak lagi memiliki urusan yang mengharuskan kita berinteraksi"

Tsk! Aku merutuki kalimat ku yang sangat keterlaluan. Ummm… apa ini berlebihan ya?

Wajah manis youngjae sangat kentara menahan tangis. Bahkan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

 _Ugh! Maaf kan pria tampan mu ini jae…_

Aku menarik diri. Memberi jarak sekain centi, menjaga kontrol diri agar tidak memeluk tubuh gemetar pria ku.

"sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi dengan perjanjian kita. Aku tidak peduli kau akan memaafkan ku atau tidak –akan insiden itu."

Usai mengatakan kalimat yang mengandung keacuhan, aku berbalik pergi meninggalkan sosoknya.

Aku takut akan merusak rencana gila yongguk jika terus beredar disekitarnya untuk saat ini

"—pecundang! "

 _Tap_

Aku menghentikan langkah. Dia benar-benar bebal ya. Aku mencoba menarik nafas dalam, menetralkan detak jantung ini yang berdentum menggebu karena spekulasi - spekulasi menyebalkan tentang tingkah menggemaskan youngjae.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin kan? bukan kah kau bilang aku ini hanya orang asing yang menghalangi mu mendapat kan _im jae bum_? Lantas apa yang kau harapkan dari larang-larangan bodoh mu itu?" ujar ku tanpa berbalik

"—it –itu.. –ak –aku han—"

"ah~ jangan bilang kau mulai kehilangan ku? kau merindukan hidup gaduh mu yang selalu ku lakukakan?" dengan penuh kehati-hatian aku berbalik, melangkah mendekati sosok youngjae. gigi rapihnya terus saja menggigiti kuku si ibu jari. Ciri-ciri saat ia sedang dilanda kegugupan.

"—ja –jangan membual! " cicitnya cukup keras. Ia terus mengambil langkah mundur tiap kali aku mengisikis jarak.

"kau kesepian? Merindukan ku? atau kau sudah mulai menyadari bahwa apa yang kau rasakan pada im jae bum itu bukan rasa cinta?" aku mencecar rentetan pertanyaan untuk youngjae. memancing dirinya agar mengakui perasaan itu ada untuk seorang jung daehyun.

"—da –dalam mimpi mu! aku masih menyukai sahabat ku itu!" ucapnya lugas

"menyukai?" aku memastikan sekali lagi. Jadi selama ini dia hanya sekedar suka?

Bukan cinta?

 _Fufufu_

Kau masih punya peluang besar jung daehyun~~

"ya! Sangat menyukai nya" youngjae mengucapkan kalimat itu penuh rasa percaya diri. Oh kita lihat apa dia masih bisa sebangga itu saat aku mengatakan hal yang sama.

"aku juga sangat menyukai _dewi kampus_ kita-"

"—tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh menyukai siapapun! Kau bilang kau menyukai ku!" aku tertawa geli dalam hati. Ia tampak begitu marah mendengar ku mengatakan suka pada orang lain. toh hanya sekedar suka kan?

Lalu apa kabar dengan si tampan ini yang harus melihat mu memandang penuh puja pada si sipit sialan itu?!

"aku tidak menyukai anda tuan muda yoo youngjae. anda ini percaya diri sekali " ujar ku di barengi nada meremehkan

"—tidak mungkin! Kau menyukai ku!" tuan temperamen itu mencengkram kerah kemeja ku

"oh kau berharap aku menyukai mu?" sekali lagi aku memancing nya untuk mengakui perasaan _itu_

Ia mengerjap _imut_. Wajah nya berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya.

 _Oh tuhan! Kuat kan si tampan ini agar tidak menerjang makhluk manis mu~~~_ inner ku meraung menahan gejolak nafsu.

"itu benar?" lagi dan lagi aku memonjokkan youngjae agar mengakui _perasaan itu_. menghancurkan debat bodoh dalam otak pintarnya.

Lagi pula apa susah nya jujur akan perasaan sendiri kan? Itu tidak merugikan orang lain, justru sangat menguntungkan kami berdua. Terlebih si daehyun junior ini.

"—be –benar apanya!" tsk! Keras kepala

aku menghela nafas lelah. Sebaiknya sudahi dulu _pancingan_ sia-sia ini

"jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau mengharapkan aku menyukai mu kan?"

"dalam mimpi mu!" sergahnya cepat

"tsk!" aku menghempas cengkraman tak bertenaga youngjae.

Hati si tampan ini juga sakit jika terus di tolak seperti ini meski sudah menahan diri untuk tak beredar di zona aman youngjae.

Tapi tetap saja tak menghasilkan.

"aku pergi. lupakan perjanjian konyol mu" aku berlalu cepat meninggalkan wajah terkejut youngjae. tak mengindahkan tatapan terluka miliknya.

"aku belum selesai!" youngjae melolong penuh amarah.

 _Ugh! Serigala manis ini suka sekali menguji kesabaran ku ya~_

"tapi aku sudah! Berhenti mengganggu hidupku! Kau memotong jatah pendekatan ku dengan _dewi kampus_ " tandas ku. mual sekali memanggil _iblis wanita_ itu dengan sebutan _dewi kampus!_ untuk kedua kali nya.

"sudah kubilang jangan mendekati _jalang it— thu!"_ tangan sialan ini reflek mencengkram pipi bayi youngjae. andai ada reflek lebih pantas, tentu saja aku ingin menggunakan bibir ku untuk menghentikan umpatan youngjae. tapi rasanya kurang _pas_ digunakan pada situasi sekarang ini.

Aku takut _khilaf_ lantas _keterusan_ saking nikmatnya bibirnya kenyal itu.

Tidak!

Aku tidak membela _iblis itu!_ aku hanya tidak ingin bibir suci youngjae terkontaminasi kata-kata kotor. lain lagi jika umpatannya di khusus kan untuk ku _fufufu_

Cengkraman ku sedikit mengendur melihat mata indahnya memerah menahan tangis. Keteguhan ku untuk melanjutkan sandiwara ini goyah.

"jangan pernah menghina nya! Dia lebih baik dari mu!" aku melepas cengkraman pada rahang youngjae cukup kuat bahkan ia limbung kebelakang.

 _Daehyun brengsek!_

Kenapa aku bersikap terlalu jauh seperti ini.. awas saja bang yongguk! Ini semua salah mu sialan!

Iris indah itu menatap ku tak percaya, aku menahan diri agar tidak menariknya dalam pelukan ku. memilih berbalik pergi meninggalkan sosok yang sudah aku lukai. Tangan kanan ku gemetar sakit, efek menyentuhnya secara kasar.

Apa aku sudahi saja sandiwara bodoh ini? aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat sorot putus asa miliknya. jika aku boleh mengeluarkan opini tentang penolakan yang dilakukan jae bum dan diri ku sekarang, itu terlihat berbeda jauh.

Youngjae yang ku lihat beberapa saat lalu tampak terpukul dan penuh keputus asaaan. Atau.. itu hanya imajinasi ku saja?

Di moment seperti ini, rasanya aku ingin memiliki otak jenius youngjae untuk menganalisis keadaan yang ada.

 _"—kasus mu ini sama seperti memasak ramen. Butuh timing yang pas untung mengangkat mie dari air mendidih itu agar tercapai kematangan yang sempurna._

 _Jadi… -pililah timing yang tepat saat kau ingin mengakhiri trik ini. jangan terlalu cepat, tapi jangan terlalu lama juga. Intinya, hati, insitng dan fikiran mu harus berjalan di garis yang sama. Jika salah satu dari mereka keluar jalur, maka…._

 _Pufhttt! Hasilnya akan kurang memuaskan bahkan nyaris gagal."_

Tiba-tiba kalimat konyol yongguk mengintrupsi langkah lebar ku. kata-kata si maniak itu baru saja di resapi oleh otak pas-pas an ini.

 _Timing yang pas…._

Sekarang kah?

 _"—terlalu banyak berfikir juga tidak baik. Nah jika masa itu datang, mintalah pendapat hati dan insting mu"_

"maniak itu benar-benar!" aku bergumam pelan. memutar langkah menuju sosok yang aku tinggalkan.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Jantung ku terus berdebar berharap youngjae masih ada disana. Menunggu ku merengkuh masuk dalam dunia seorang jung daehyun.

"youngjae-ah!" panggil ku keras.

Pipi chubby miliknya tampak basah, hidung mungil itu memerah layaknya tomat matang. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan.

"—kau kau kembali?" lirihnya

Aku mendekat, merengkuh tubuh kecilnya kedalam pelukan ku. bisa kurasakan tubuh youngjae menegang.

"untuk apa aku kembali? toh aku tidak pernah meninggalkan mu kan?" ucap ku lembut. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan sepihak ini.

Yaa untuk pelukan saat ini meski sepihak rasanya tak sesakit dulu lah.

"setelah mengatakan kalimat beracun itu kau masih menyangkal tidak meninggalkan ku? tuan jung daehyun ini sungguh idiot ya?!" teriakan youngjae terendam dalam dada ku. deru nafas nya terasa menembus kemeja yang aku kenakan.

Uh! Sensasi menggelitik penggoda iman!

"maaf kan aku… ini semua karena sikap denial mu bodoh~"

"apa?!"

* * *

 **Trick and Treat You**

* * *

"jadi sikap acuh mu selama ini hanya skenario konyol kalian?" youngjae bertanya sinis. saat ini kami -aku dan yongguk- tengah di adili oleh youngjae.

tadinya yongguk ingin kabur, tapi setelah youngjae mengancamnya, youngguk berubah menjadi kucing penurut.

 _"ikut aku atau aku akan meneror mu dengan -wanita- cantik?"_

oh.. _pria ku_ memang licik.

"aku sedang bertanya pada kalian!" ia sedikit membentak. mengabaikan status _senior-junior_ yang kami sandang.

"iya!" jawab kami serempak. pandangan tetap menatap putihnya marmer, tentu saja itu atas titah tak terbantahkan youngjae.

"yongguk _sunbae_ bisa keluar sekarang. terima kasih atas waktu nya"

"eh? sudah?" yongguk mendongak tak percaya. ia berdiri penuh semangat, tak lagi duduk bersimpuh seperti hal nya diri ku

"dengan senang hati bang yongguk yang tampan ini undur diri _nyonya jung youngjae-"_

 **#BRAK!**

aku terperanjat sekaligus takjub melihat reflek yongguk. ia begitu gesit menghindari lemparan sepatu youngjae. gummy smile miliknya menyapa ku sesaat sebelum hilang dibalik pintu naas barusan. korban dari kebrutalan si manis youngjae.

 _hiks hiks_

eh?

Aku menoleh mendapati isakan bersumber dari sosok manis youngjae. kini ia tak lagi berdiri. Melainkan duduk bersimpuh. Dengan lembut aku menarik tangannya, membawa tubuh kurus youngjae mendekati ku. atau lebih tepat nya duduk di pangkuan hangat seorang jung daehyun.

"hei, kenapa menangis hm?" tanya ku lembut.

Youngjae tampak nyaman dalam dekapan ku. ia menggeleng kecil masih mencoba meredakan tangisnya. Aku menangkup kedua pipi nya, menyingkirkan lelehan air mata si manis seraya berucap "aku mencintai mu. akan selamanya seperti itu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir hmm~.."

 ** _Cup_**

Kecupan singkat ku daratkan pada hidung memerah youngjae. ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

" _kiss me on the lips daehyun-sunbae~_ " mata indah itu menatap ku penuh godaan, jangan lupakan tangan berkulit lembutnya bergelayut manja melingkari leher kokoh ku. oh satu lagi! suara serak nya mampu membuat _little dae_ bergetar

" _as you wish_ " dalam sekejap bibir kami betautan.

Pelan namun pasti, mengecup penuh perasaan bibir kenyal _youngjae-ku_.

 _Surga duniaa!_

Puas memberi kecupan, bibir ku bergerak melumat panas benda kenyal youngjae. menyesapnya sepenuh hati dan diliputi kabut nafsu. Lenguhan merdu pria dalam pangkuan ku membuat ciuman kami makin intens.

Tangan ku merengkuh pinggang mungil _pria-ku_

 _Omo-omo-omo~~~! Pas sekali di pelukan ku!_ tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawah youngjae, ia memekik sakit dan kesempatan untuk melesakkan lidah hangat ku terbuka lebar.

Tak ingin membuang waktu aku segera mengabsen deretan gigi rapi youngjae, menyapa langit-langit mulutnya yang terasa lembut. Lenguhan protes dari youngjae aku abaikan.

Daging tak bertulang dalam mulutnya mendorong keluar milikku. Dan berakhir dengan hisapan kuat yang aku berikan. Lenguhan tertahan youngjae terdengar cukup nyaring. Ia menepuk pundakku cuku keras.

 _Hihi sepertinya dia tidak pro dalam berciuman._

 _Hahh hahh_

"dasar brengsek! Kau ingin membunuhku hah?" aku tertawa canggung

"kelepasan _sayang~"_

"jijik! Jangan panggil sayang-sayang! Kau bukan siapa-siapa" sungutnya tajam

"iya-iya.. aku pacar mu. Sekarang kita sepasang kekasih. Selepas wisuda nanti aku akan melamar mu~~" ucap ku lembut. Aku mengusap sisa saliva kami yang terpeper jelas di ujung bibir youngjae

"—pacar _gundul mu!._ aku tidak pernah dengar kau meminta ku menjadi kekasih mu" pipi hingga telinga youngjae berganti warna. Merah terang itu amat sangat menjelaskan ia tengah di rundung rasa malu.

 _Manis nyaaa!_

"baiklah yoo youngjae.. mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku dan mengakhiri cinta sepihak ini?" aku menangkup sisi wajah youngjae agar tak berpaling dari ku.

Hazel indahnya bergerak random menghindari tatapan ku.

"akan aku fikir kan" tandas nya cepat.

"tapi kesabaran ku untuk porsi menunggu sudah menipis~~ aku beri waktu sampai sore nanti, Jika kau tidak memberi jawaban juga, aku anggap itu _penola—"_

"aku mau!" tangan mungil youngjae mencubit keras hidung ku.

"dasar tidak sabaran!" gumam nya sebal.

 _Hehehe_

"hentikan tau bodoh mu! kau membuat ku merinding" youngjae menunjukan gesture menggelikan. dan gerakan spontannya di pangkuan ku tanpa sengaja menggesek tonjolan besar di bawahku.

Tak lama senyum menggoda youngjae terbit. "butuh bantuan di bawah sini?" bisikknya seduktif.

"nghh~!"

 _Sial!_

Hampir saja aku _sampai_ hanya karena usapan lembut youngjae pada _little dae_

"jika kau tidak keberatan" jawab ku serak. Aku menahan nafas kala youngjae menurunkan _zipper_ abu ini. bahkan Bunyi zippers berlomba cepat dengan deru nafas ku.

"wow~ besarnya" gumam youngjae terpukau. Tak ayal senyum bangga terbit dikedua bibir ku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku ketika merasakan kecupan tipis youngjae. _little dae_ nampak tegak menjulang keluar dari _casing_ nya.

"nhh~~ " desahan nikmat menguar keluar begitu saja. mulut mungil youngjae menggembung imut mengurung _little dae_.

Detik - detik kenikmatan ini terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Ritme pelan namun pasti yang youngjae berikan memicu _lahar putih_ ku berkumpul di ujung. Aku menengadah, berusaha sekuat mungkin meredam desahan.

"ahh.. –hampirhh~~ -aku hampir samhh nhh~ pai hhh~~" tangan ku meremas surai madu youngjae

 ** _Plopp_**

 _Eh? Kenapa berhenti_

"enak?" ia mendongak. Tampang _innocent_ youngjae membuat ku merasa sedikit berdosa.

"tadi iya, sekarang tidak. Ini sakit _jae~.._ aku hampir sampai" rengek ku serak

"heh! Rasakan! Selesaikan sendiri! Itu hukuman mu karena sudah mendorong ku sampai jatuh" ia berdiri angkuh. Melenggang pergi setelah melempar pandangan mengejek

 ** _Blamm !_**

Gendang telinga ku seakan pecah mendengar debuman pintu. Aku menatap nanar _little dae_ yang masih berkedut penuh semangat. Rasa nyeri akibat hasrat yang tak tertuntas kan sungguh siksaan paling _greget_.

Ngilu ini semoga tidak berunjung impoten.

 _Lihat saja nanti jae.. tunggu saat dimana kau mengerang dibawah ku sampai meminta tambahan ronde_ –rapal ku dalam hati.

Derik pintu terbuka membuat ku reflek menutupi _little_ _dae_. Senyum ku merekah lebar mendapati sosok youngjae kembali. ia melangkah cepat mendekati ku

"ah, aku tau kau pasti kem—arghhk!"

"nah, ini hukuman kedua karna tangan kurang ajar mu mencengkram wajah tampan ku! wlee~~" jelas youngjae setelah aksi penggigitan di tangan kanan ku.

Aku meniupi bekas gigitan youngjae yang memerah. Ia terkekeh puas. "aku pulang dulu _sayang~~ "_ ujae nya diakhiri _flying kiss._

 _Sialan!_

"untung _sayang!_ " sungut ku frustasi

 _Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Nikmatnya sungguh luar biasa!_

"hahh~ mari kita bersolo karir dulu _kawan._ Esok, baru kita berduet dengan _hole_ hangat _simanis!_ " otakk ku merangkai skenario licik untuk menjebak youngjae menggapai kenikmatan yang sebenarnya.

 _Hahh~~ aku tidak sabar menunggu masa lovey dovey kita datang~~_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"youngjae bodoh! apa yang baru saja aku lakukan!" jauh dari tempat daehyun meratapi masa _tanggungnya_. Ada sosok youngjae tengah misuh-misuh menyadari kelakuan _binalnya_ beberapa saat lalu. Ia terus berteriak kencang. mencengkram surai lembutnya di barengi loncatan-loncatan frsutasi

"ah, tapi hukuman tadi sebanding lah dengan trik bodohnya itu" senyum puas tersemat dibibir youngjae.

wajahnya kembali memerah mengingat adegan 21++ yang baru saja ia lakukan.

 _-aku memang jantan sekali!-_

tangan mungil youngjae bergerak merogoh saku celana, mengambil benda persegi yang selalu menamaninya.

 _-setelah selesai kelas, aku tunggu di kedai samping kampus. jangan lupa ajak yongguk sunbae!-_

 ** _send_**

tak sampai satu menit, balasan dari daehyun masuk kedalam ponsel youngjae

 _-kenapa maniak ramen itu ikut?!-_

"hahh dasar tidak tau terima kasih!" youngjae menggerutu pelan.

 _-aku mau mentraktir nya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih! belajar untuk tau diri sedikit jung-pabo!-_

 ** _drrtt drrtt_**

 _-nee~ nyonya jung youngjae ku yang manis~ '3'-_

youngjae mengeryit jijik melihat emoticon yang disematkan jung daehyun "cih, menjijikan! tapi aku suka~" gumam youngjae labil

ia kembali melangkah menuju kelas selanjutnya, bibir mungil itu tak henti tertarik keatas mengulas senyum menawan yang membuat siapa saja tertawan.

 _aku tidak tau rasanya bisa sebahagia ini -Yoo Youngjae_

 _lihat? kerja keras tidak pernah berkhianat. cukup gunakan trik pintar jika kerja keras kita berkhianat -jung daehyun-_

* * *

 **THE-END or...?**

* * *

gini aja kok ending nya wkwk pasaran kan? atau mau di lanjutin tapi paling macem drable gitu, cerita ringan2 aja karena idup ku udah berat T.T (lho?)

tadinya mau adain project kecil gitu.. kali aja ada yang mau bikin 1 drabble dari readers-nim ttg ff ini?. nanti yang mau bikin bisa PM ke aku.. ada hadiah nya kok tapi hadiah nya juga gak seberapa wkwk cuma stiker daejae, member lain juga ada (boleh milih) yang paling bagus si kata aku punya babeh. bisa request pake design sendiri juga tapi warna jangan gradasi ekeke (tapi ini mentok buat tulisan2/logo B.A.P). itu kalo ada yg minat sii.

maaf uda hibernasi lama banget, next kesana lagi juga gk yakin bisa sering up ff.

hope you enjoy readersnim~~

makasih atas waktu nya buat baca ff aku...

big thanks for your R&R ^^


	4. Bonus Chapter-Daehyun

**Mainstream Story (Bonus Chapter)**

 **Daehyun - Youngjae**

 **By: Will-dj**

* * *

 **Sorry for Typo ^^**

* * *

Kalian tau hal menyebalkan yang aku alami seumur hidup ku?

Jalan bersama _pacar_ di temani _mantan gebetan_ pacar. _Fucking shit! Mati saja kau im jae bum!_

Gelak tawa di ujung sana semakin mengerutkan hati ku. jauh didalam kolam sana ada _kekasih_ ku tengah berenang bersama sahabatnya, atau sebut saja mantan _gebetan_.

Andai saja youngjae- _ssi_ ada disini pasti rasanya tak semengenaskan ini. aku layaknya obat nyamuk padahal status ku jelas kekasih seorang _Yoo youngjae_.

 _-brengsek kau youngjae-ssi!—_

Sebait umpatan aku kirimkan melalui aplikasi chatting.

 _ **Ting!**_

 _-haha merasa terjebak kawan? Biasakanlah.. aku sering mengalaminya—_

Aku tersenyum tipis. Ternyata kekasih im jae bum itu cukup bersabar ya.

 _-apa yang membuat mu sangat kesal? Ikutlah mereka bercengkrama, bukankah kau cukup pintar masuk alur pembicaraan ?-_

aku mendengus sebal. bahkan mereka hanya tertawa tak jelas didalam air sana. sebenarnya tangan ku gemas ingin menarik youngjae keluar dari air, tapi jika aku melakukan itu pasti hanya menimbulkan masalah baru. hubungan yang sudah _official_ ini tidak mungkin aku bumbui hal _receh -namun memilukan-._

ku arahkan kamera membidik sosok im jae bum, ia baru saja keluar dari kubangan air biru. mata segaris nya berpendar ceria kedua tangannya menyisir surai hitam itu secara bergantian. tetesan air menambahkan kesan seksi yang enggan aku akui.

kenapa dia begitu tampan dan sempurna! haruskah aku operasi plastik agar mirip seperti si sialan im jae bum?

video berdurasi 10 detik itu melesat jauh menghampiri sosok _choi youngjae_ yang kini berada jauhhh di kampung halaman. iya, si brengsek itu membatalkan acara _camping_ kami dan meninggalkan ku bersama _youngjae_ serta mantan _gebetannya_. tapi bukannya _camping_ , kami malah terdampar dikolam mewah milik keluarga _im._

 _-ommo! tolong jaga si tampan ku itu! kau harus hati-hati tuan jung. level mu benar-benar jauh di bawah standar kekasih ku~-_

"sialan!"

 _-aku jadi meragukan alasan youngjae menerima mu sebagai kekasihnya~~?-_

"dasar _kompor_!" setengah kesal aku membalas chatting berisi keraguan tersebut

 _-heh! apa perduli ku akan pendapat tak berdasar mu!-_

 _-harusnya kau yang khawatir dengan pacar lembek mu itu-_ aku bergegas mengirim foto seksi youngjae. _tank top_ putihnya yang basah mencetak kedua tonjolan menggoda, di tambah lagi celana hitam super pendek itu memamerkan betapa cantiknya kaki jenjang youngjae.

 _hahhh~~ aku jadi gemetar sendiri membayangkan tangan besarku menggerayangi tubuh basah si manis youngjae_

beberapa detik berlalu tapi belum ada balasan dari kekasih jae bum. tanda _sedang mengetik..._ terus berkedip namun tak kunjung ada pesan masuk

 _-hoho kau bingung ingin menuliskan kalimat pujian seperti apa untuk keseksian kekasih KU? mulai sekarang berhati-hati lah~~_

 _-bukan hal mustahil kan kekasih MU akan berpaling mengejar yoo youngjae~~ setidaknya aku ada disini menjaga youngjae jika sewaktu-waktu kekasih mu menerjang pria-KU-_ tak lupa emoticon _smirk_ aku sematkan

 _-sialan kau JUNG DAEHYUN!-_ stiker beruang berhias _background_ nyala api mengakhiri percakapan konyol kami. aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa lepas, melupakan keseruan youngjae menghabiskan waktu bersama im jae bum

"sudah puas tertawa nya jung daehyun?" suara merdu youngjae bernada sinis meredakan tawa ku. sejak kapan dia duduk disamping disini?

"oh? kurasa" celetuk ku tak yakin

"sekarang wanita mana lagi yang menjadi korban gombalan mu?" jika tak salah tangkap.. ada nada cemburu dibalik pertanyaan youngjae

"oh-hooo kau cemburu _sayang- akh!"_ kepala ku cukup pening mendapat pukulan mantap dari _kekasih ku_

"dasar brengsek!" youngjae menyambar handuk disampingku. melenggang pergi memasuki rumah mewah im jae bum

"sepertinya _kekasih_ mu marah"

"aku tau" ujar ku malas

"hei im jae bum- _ssi_ " aku menatap manik segaris itu serius

"apa?"

"apa kalian selalu seperti ini? menikmati waktu berdua dan mengabaikan kekasih kalian sendiri?"

"hah?"

"jangan 'hah!' pada ku sialan!" sungut ku sebal

"aku benar-benar kasihan pada youngjae"

"untuk itulah aku ingin berterima kasih pada mu karena berani menarik youngjae dari zona kesepiannya. berkat mu, aku jadi tidak perlu lagi merasa bersalah karena sering mengabaikannya saat kami bertiga menghabiskan waktu" senyum penuh rasa terima kasih jae bum _lemparkan_ padaku.

"sialan! jadi yang sering kalian abaikan itu youngjae KU?!" reflek aku melempar apel merah yang ada di genggaman ku. dan jackpotnya lemparan itu tepat mengenai tulang pipi kiri jae bum.

 _heh rasakan!_ aku tersenyum menang melihatnya meringis kesakitan. kulitnya sedikit memerah, aku yakin tak lama lagi akan membiru mengingat seberapa keras lemparan ku barusan

"ya! jung daehyun! apa yang kau lakukan?!"

 _ **BYURRR!**_

aku segera merangsek keluar dari air setelah menerima tendangan hebat dari youngjae. sial punggung ini rasanya hampir patah!

nafas ku cukup tersenggal setelah menerima tendangan maut dari _kekasih ku_ sendiri. jae bum sendiri tertawa lebar. nampak sekali bahagia akan derita ku sekarang.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" jemari pendek youngjae mengusap lembut sisi wajah jae bum. tangan ku terkepal melihat seberapa dekat wajah mereka.

"aku butuh penjelasan mu nanti ." youngjae mendesis tajam. menatap ku penuh amarah

" _DAMN!_ " darah ku makin mendidih ketika youngjae menuntun jae bum duduk dan ia melesat masuk. _Smirk_ menjijikan pria sipit itu seakan mengejek ku yang masih terendam didalam air. Aku melangkah cepat menuju tepi kolam, membawa tubuh basah ku naik.

 _Ponsel ku!_ _Sialan!_

"itu baru lunas bulan lalu!" aku mendesis ngilu mendapati seonggok benda hitam tergeletak tak berdaya didasar kolam.

 _Hahahaha_ gelak tawa jae bum membuat ku ingin menenggelamkannya sekarang juga.

Akhirnya aku kembali memasuki kubangan air dingin itu guna mengambil benda berharga ku.

 _Tsk!_

Ini mati total! Bisa kutangkap di ujung sana sosok im jae bum masih berusaha meredakan tawa.

"mulai sekarang jangan lagi mengajak youngjae _ku_ di tengah kencan bodoh kalian" ucap ku begitu melewati si brengsek jae bum

"kaki mu berdarah" aku mendengus tak perduli. Pantas saja telapak kaki ku terasa perih, ternyata ada sayatan cukup dalam.

"tampang kaya tapi fasilitas kolam renang mu di bawah standar! Lain kali perbaiki kolam petak mu sebelum mengajak youngjae _ku_ berenang disini" aku berlalu pergi memasuki rumah mewah jae bum sebelum keluar menaiki kuda besi tanpa gigi.

"jae, aku mau pulang. Kau ikut de—"

"hati-hati,. Aku menginap disini" potongnya tanpa memandang ku. Ia nampak sibuk mencari handuk serta mangkuk untuk meletakan es batu.

"kenapa menginap? Aku akan men—"

"cepatlah pergi sebelum hujan" hazel itu memandang ku dingin

 _Hahhh_

aku menghela nafas mengurangi rasa menyesekkan yang hinggap di hati ku

"baiklah aku pulang" senyum tipis tak lupa aku sematkan meski ia sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan ku.

"ishhhh!" aku mendesis sakit saat melangkah, ternyata darah di kaki ku tak henti mengucur. Jejak darak tampak berceceran menghiasi lantai mahal jae bum

"rasakan!" aku cukup puas sudah mengotori marmer mahal keluarga im. Bahkan tetesan air juga tercecer dimana-mana

Tangan ku bergerak melepas kemeja bermotif kotak ini dan membebat seadanya pada luka menganga di kaki kiri ku.

"sial! Aku bisa terlambat!" aku bergegas pergi melihat jam besar di rumah im jae bum menunjuk angka 04.27 PM

* * *

 **Mainstream Story**

* * *

"pilih pulang atau ku pecat sekarang juga?" ucapan datar dari bos caffee di tempat ku bekerja langsung menyapa indra pendengaran ku. ia pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun, muda berbakat namun sayang nya cantik.

 _pasti banyak gadis yang menolaknya karena takut kalah cantik_

 ** _plak_!**

Lengan atas ku berdenyut ngilu menerima pukulan mautnya. "ini KDRT bos!" keluh ku sebal

"puas mengagumi ketampanan ku?" ujar nya percaya diri

"aku mohon sadar diri sedikit bos, postur wajah mu menjurus ke cantik dibanding tampan"

Bos cantik ku mendengus sebal "tadinya aku ingin memberi mu ponsel baru, tapi sep—"

"boss! Hari ini kau tampan sekali! Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki bos tampan serta baik hati seperti mu" aku menerjang tubuh berisi pemilik caffee ini.

"cih, dasar karyawan sialan!" Bos _tampan_ ku terkekeh merdu

"dan ini untuk pergi ke klinik. Aku takut kaki mu infeksi dan menyebarkan virus mematikan" amplo coklat cukup tebal ia ulurkan.

"maaf bos, kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini" aku menolak sebagai basa-basi namun tetap mengambil _pecingan_ dari bos _tampan ku._

"maaf mu sungguh hanya di bibir" cibirny sambil lalu

 _hahahaha_

Aku mengikuti langkah pelan si _tampan_ "mau ku antar?" tawarnya

"terima kasih bos, aku masih sanggup membawa motor ku sendiri" kali ini aku benar-benar menolak kebaikannya.

"yakin?"

"bos, bukan kah kau terlalu baik untuk ukuran seorang atasan ke bawahannya?" aku menatap nya curiga

"OMMO! Jangan bilang kau menyukai ku?!" aku menjerit bak perawan kehilangan keperjakaannya.

"be—"

"jung daehyun!" panggilan khas _pria ku_ membuat radar cinta ini bergetar hebat. tapi aura marah dari nya menurunkan getaran bahagia si tampan jung daehyun

"oh youngjae-a! kenalkan ini bos _tampan_ ku yang baik hati" aku merangkul akrab sang bos

Perasaan ku saja, atau memang mata indah youngjae memincing tajam?

"kim himchan"

"youngjae, kekasih jung daehyun" sontak mata ku membola. Bahkan mulut ku menganga tak percaya.

"kekasih? Wah~ selera mu ternyata seperti ini dae?"

"berkelas bukan? Yang pasti, dia tidak akan menyukai Om-om tua seperti mu" youngjae melemparkan _smirk_ cantik. Sementara bos kim memekik tertahan, tak habis fikir akan ucapan pedas youngjae. ia memijat pelan tengkuknya sendiri. sepertinya darah tinggi si bos terpancing naik~

"daehyun-a kau yakin menjalin hubungan dengan orang sepertinya? Kau yakin tahan dengan mulut pedas nya itu?"

"ci—"

"ayo pulang! Mulai besok berhenti bekerja disini. Aku tidak suka dengan bos mu" youngjae menarik tangan ku lembut .

"aku beri kau cuti seminggu ini, jangan lupa minggu depan masuk lagi!" bos kim berteriak nyaring. Ia melambaikan tangan ceria "hati-hati karyawan ku yang tampan!"

Aku terkekeh dalam hati mendengar _pujian_ bos kim. Kalian fikir dia benar-benar menyukai ku? jangan salah paham, beliau tau segalanya. Bos _cantik_ salah satu konsultan cinta ku~ -selain maniak ramen itu

Jika aku tidak salah lihat, ia sepertinya lebih menyukai sahabat idiot ku –bang yongguk—

Sayang nya manusia pemilik _gummy smile_ itu selalu kaku jika bertemu dengan makhluk _cantik._ Tapi cukup mengherankan ia tidak begitu _kaku_ jika bertemu dengan youngjae ku.

 _"mungkin karena dia jodoh mu? jadi insting rasa takut ku sedikit berkurang mengingat dia adalah sumber kebahagiaan sahabat ku ini"_ kalimat gombalannya terngiang di benak ku, memunculkan seulas senyum tipis tanpa bisa ku tahan

"senang heh di puji 'tampan' oleh Om-om cantik itu?" celetuk youngjae seraya mengemudikan mobil mewahnya keluar dari arena caffee

"lebih tepat nya aku senang melihat mu cemburu, aku jadi merasa di cintai" kekehan ku menciptakan rona merah tipis dari youngjae

"kau tau dari mana aku ada disana?"

"youngguk _sunbae_. Bukan kah kau kaya? Kenapa repot-repot bekerja _part-time_?" ia melirik ku sebentar sebelum fokus kembali kedepan

"orang tua ku yang kaya~"

"sama saja bodoh!"

"itu jika aku anak kandung mereka"

"maksud mu?" ia menoleh pada ku. saat ini kita sedang menunggu pergantian warna lampu jalan yang sering ada di perempatan jalan. Mengerti kan?

"ckckck, kau benar-benar tidak tau apapun tentang ku eoh?" ujar ku _sing a song_. Niatnya bergurau namun yang kudapat sungguh di luar dugaan. Youngjae _ku_ nampak bungkam. Matanya berkilau hendak menetes kan _liquid_ beningnya.

"hey.. hey –ak –aku hanya bergurau. Ja—"

"aku memang tidak tau apapun tentang mu! apa pentingnya! cih!" ia kembali berucap pedas. Suara nya bergetar menahan tangis.

 _Hahhhh_

"aku minta maaf" tangan nya yang bebas ku genggam lembut. Mengusap nya pelan sebelum ia tepis

"uhm… ingin makan malam dulu? Aku yang traktir"

"aku tidak butuh di traktir orang miskin sepertimu" tandas nya cepat

"ough! Jantung ku sakit! Kau terlalu tepat sasaran _sayang~~_ " aku kembali mecoba mencairkan suasana. Tapi ia masih bungkam tak terpancing. Biasanya ia akan _misuh-misuh_ mendengarkan memanggilnya sayang.

 _Sepertinya untuk saat ini diam adalah emas –jung daehyun—_

* * *

 **Mainstream Story**

* * *

keheningan yang meliputi kami membuat ku canggung. sekarang ini, kita sedang berada diapartemen ku. yaah, aku memang tidak tinggal satu rumah dengan keluarga ku. mereka sudah cukup bahagian dengan anak kandung mereka sendiri.

"makanlah, setelah itu minum obatnya" ujar youngjae acuh. ia masih fokus bermain ponsel.

kami baru saja sampai di apartemen sederhana ku. sebelum kesini, youngjae menyeret ku ke sebuah klinik Im. tak perlu ku jelaskan, pasti kalian bisa menebak siapa pemilik klinik tersebut.

aku makan dengan khidmat. setelahnya membuka dua kapsul yang diberikan dokter klinik Im.

"sudah mal-"

"untuk seminggu kedepan, aku menginap disini" aku merasa seperti mendapat angin segar.

mimpikah?! dia akan bermalam disini satu pekan?! "benarkah?!" reflek aku menjerit tertahan

dibalik _wastafel_ youngjae terkekeh ringan. berbalik kearah ku dan duduk nyaman diatas pangkuan si tampan daehyun.

"uhm! aku akan merawat mu sampai luka biadab itu hilang~ maaf sudah membuat mu terluka" lengan ramping itu melingkar indah dileher ini. wajahnya terbenam nyaman di tulang selangka ku. deru nafas nya cukup menggelitik namun sensai inilah yang aku sukai.

 _hahh.. aku rela terluka lagi asal di perhatikan seperti ini oleh youngjae ku~_

"jangan berfikir terluka lagi hanya karena ingin di perhatikan oleh ku" ketus youngjae. ia mendongak menatap ku lembut.

 **cup**

kecupan kuat aku berikan. bahkan bunyi nya cukup menggema.

"jadi sedekat apa kau dengan bos cantik mu itu?"

"uhmm... sangat dekat~" aku berniat menggodanya

"tidak sedekat aku dengan im jae bum kan?" ia mengeluarkan smirk semanis madu

 _tsk!_

"entahlah" dengus ku sebal. youngjae terkekeh riang

" _sayang~~_ " panggil youngjae manja.

oh tidak! ini godaan berat

"maaf... sudah membuat hati mu terluka. harusnya aku tau di abaikan itu sakit tapi tak berdarah. dan brengseknya aku malah bersikap seperti itu" sesal youngjae.

aku tersenyum simpul, mengecup sebelah pipi nya

"tak apa. lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi hmm~? aku takut tidak sanggup" youngjae mengangguk patuh.

entah ada angin apa ia sekarang begitu penurut.

"andai kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, rumah mewah ku selalu terbuka untuk mu. kau tidak perlu khawatir di usir karena rumah itu sudah atas nama ku"

"cih, dasar sombong" rajuk ku pura-pura. youngjae terpingkal senang.

"hei, tapi aku serius" aku mengangguk _acuh._ atau lebih tepat nya berusaha acuh akan gesekan-gesekan yang youngjae ciptakan diatas pangkuanku

" _by the way.._ bisa kau hentikan itu? aku takut daehyun junior terbangun" youngjae mengerjap polos, tampang _innocent_ nya kembali membuat sisi biadab seorang jung bergejolak.

 _hahhhh_

"kemesuman mu sungguh merusak nuansa romantis yang aku ciptakan" youngjae berdecak cantik

"ini karna kau terlalu menggoda pria _manis-ku~~_ "

"huh! dasar otak selangkangan!" bantal sofa sukses mendarat di wajah tampan jung daehyun -yeah..aku, siapa lagi kan?-

"segeralah ganti baju lalu tidur bayi besar!" lanjutnya seraya menumpuk dua piring kotor dan beranjak ke dapur

"keberatan membantu ku ganti baju?" tanya ku begitu ia kembali hendak mengambil beberapa lauk. youngjae menghentikan aksi beberesnya dan berbalik, mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat ku reflek bersandar di sofa.

kening kami hanya terpaur lima centi hing-

 ** _cup_**

"bayi besar ku benar-benar manja heh~~ tunggu lima menit lagi oke?" ia tersenyum manis membuat ku diabetes mendadak

"ohh! dan pastikan _adik-besar_ mu tidak bangun.. aku tidak mau mengurusnya sampai kaki mu benar-benar sembuh" suara semakin mengecil karna youngjae sudah ada di depan _wastafel_

"-ak aku ganti baju sendiri saja!" lebih baik cari aman sebelum tersiksa sendiri.

 _ahhh.. seminggu kedepan pasti rasanya seperti disurga. sudah dipastikan luka ini akan segera sembuh jika perawatnya bidadara semacam youngjae-ku~~_

* * *

 ****Mainstream Story****

 **Bonus Chapter - END - ^^**

 **Mind to R &R?**

* * *

thehehe aneh ya bonus chapter nya? maklum kelamaan ngeremmm XD tadi nya mah mau tak kasih ena-ena yang hot, tapi dikarenan bulan yang suci akan segera datang.. rasanya kurang pantas jika saya mengotori fikiran-fikiran polos readers-nim.. .

kalo pun ada yang mau bonus chap nya hot, paling aku publish abis lebaran hihi... padahal tetep ae judulnya ngotorin otak anak orang :p

okeeh makasih yaa yang udah review kemaren ^3^

salam panas dari selingkuhan _daejae XD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _by_will_**


	5. Bonus Chapter II

**Mainstream Story (Bonus Chapter)**

 **Daehyun - Youngjae**

 **By: Will-dj**

 **BONUS CHAPTER - BERBURU RESTU**

* * *

 **Sorry for Typo ^^**

* * *

Gelak tawa pria-pria tua di sebelah ku membuat telinga suci ini terkontaminasi. Belum lagi ocehan-ocehan menyebalkan seorang _choi youngjae_.

Beberapa jam yang lalu saat aku hendak membeli ayam keju dikedai bibi _oh_ , aku mendengar teriakan nyaring khas _choi youngjae_ tengah memesan lima botol soju dan sepiring penuh sayap ayam pedas. Dan aku dengan terlalu baiknya malah menyapa sosok menyebalkan ini hingga menyebebkan si tampan jung daehyun terjebak.

Bayangkan saja, dua jam penuh mendapat celotehan menyebalkan pria manis itu ditambah makiannya yang membahana. Oh! Jangan lupakan jambakan mautnya saat ia mengingat sosok _im jae bum_

 _Hikss!_

"—te –tega sekali! Kau tau rasanya? Sakit jung daehyun! Sakit seka- _-arghhh!"_ aku hanya bisa menatap miris sosok kekasih sahabat kekasih ku. jujur saja tangisan kencang na sangat mengganggu,

"hei, bisa tenang sedikit? Kau membuat ku malu!" tangan ku memukul pelan kepala _youngjae-ssi_. Bukannya diam, ia justru semakin kencang menangis. Pelanggan di kedai ini hampir seluruhnya menatap ku menghakimi.

"kau jahat jung daehyun! Kenapa kau memukul orang yang sedang patah hati hah?!" secara tiba-tiba hujan tulang ayam datang menghampiri ku.

"yaa! _Choi youngjae!_ jorok! Tulang ini tercemar liur mu sialan!" aku mengumpat sebal saat salah satu tulang menjijikan itu mengenai wajah tampan ku.

 _Hahaha!_

"rasakan!" tak cukup sampai disitu, ia bergerak memiting leher ku. memberi jitakan-jitakan mautnya.

"arrghh! Sakit brengsek!" dan teriakan ku berbuah tawa keras _youngjae-ssi_. Aku bisa saja melepaskan _pitingan_ ini, tapi melihat kondisi kacau _youngjae—si_ membuat ku mengurungkan niat ini.

" _mereka imut sekali, aku jadi ingat saat kita muda dulu sayang~"_ suara paman pemilik kedai terdengan cukup nyaring.

" _seingat ku.. saat kau muda, kau tidak setampan mereka?"_ aku tergelak mendengar jawaban _innocent_ istrinya

"hei jung daehyun… kau mau berkencan dengan ku? ayo berselingkuh dengan ku!" celetuk _youngjae—ssi_ seraya menangkup wajah ku

"tsk! Aku tidak mau turun level _choi youngjae_ "

"yaa! Apa maksudmu?!" aku reflek menutup hidung. Dia benar-benar bau alkohol, wajah putihnya sudah mirip seperti _background_ _subscribe_ di youtube.

"maksudnya sudah jelas _choi youngjae!_ lepaskan tangan kotor mu dari _pria-KU!"_ aku terlonjak kaget melihat sosok youngjae dibelakang _youngjae-ssi_. Ia menghentak tangan kecil kekasih sahabatnya dan menarik ku agar berdiri.

"wajah pria mu yang kotor jae!" suara im jae bum ikut andil. Ia mengambil alih tempat duduk ku

"cih! Ayo pulang! Dan jangan lagi meminjam _pria-ku_ " youngjae menarik ku keluar dari kedai, membuka mobil mewah nya dan menyuruh ku masuk.

 _Sial! Aku merasa seperti wanita saja!_

"untung kalian cepat datang, tadi aku hampir saja di cium olehnya"

"bukannya itu yang kau harapkan?" sinis youngjae

"yahh sedikit sih"

"sialan! Kau ingin ku tendang keluar hah?!" ia melirik ku penuh amarah

 _Hahahaha_

"imutnya… sering-seringlah cemburu oke? Kau jadi semakin menggemaskan" aku mencubit gemas pipi berlemak youngjae.

 _Hahh jadi ingin main gigit-gigitan_

"iya! Setelah itu aku cepat mati karna pembuluh darah ku pecah" sungut youngjae sebal

"hei, jaga ucapan mu _sayang~_ lagi pula ini salah sahabat bodoh mu itu.."

"dia hanya tidak punya pilihan jung daehyun"

"cih, omong kosong! Dia hanya tidak bisa memilih, laki-laki tapi _lembek"_ aku menyenderkan tubuh ku di kursi mobil youngjae, memandang sepi nya basement gedung tempat ku berteduh.

"kau tidak di jodohkan seperti _jae bum_ kan?" selidik ku curiga

"memangnya aku terlihat tipe yang bisa diatur seperti itu?" youngjae melirik ku sekilas

Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama " aku rasa tidak, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga.. besok aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tua mu saja sekalian minta restu"

 _ **Ckiiitttttt**_

"kau gila?!" teriak youngjae setelah menginjak rem tanpa aba-aba. Jidat ku berdenyut sakit setelah mencium dashboard mobil youngjae.

"kau yang gila.. beruntungnya dibelakang tidak ada mobil, kau ingin mati muda hah?" aku menengok kebelakang. Memastikan tidak ada yang menabark akibat aksi _injak rem mendadak_ yang dilakukan youngjae.

oh iya, aku lupa.. kita kan sudah sampai di basement jadi kemungkinan di tabrak agak kecil.

"kita bahas didalam" ujar youngjae. ia keluar dari mobil sebelum berteriak pada ku agar cepat keluar dari mobil

 _Hahhh hari ini kenyang sekali di teriaki dua pria manis, resiko lelaki tampan nan menawan memang berat._

* * *

 ***BONUS CHAPTER - BERBURU RESTU***

* * *

"menginap disini saja yaa~~?" aku memeluk perut youngjae, mencari posisi nyaman setelah mengorbankan paha mulus youngjae sebagai bantalan. Si pria cantik ini menyender dikepala ranjang, sesekali tangan mungil nya mengusap surai ku lembut.

Aku sangat suka menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini. saling berbagi cerita dan bermanja-manja pada sosok pria cantik- _ku_

"baiklah.. ah iya! kenapa kau tidak pindah ke rumah ku saja?" hazel indah youngjae memandang ku girang

"aku takut terlalu sering khilaf _jae – akh!_ Sakit~!" rengek ku manja. Ia baru saja melancarkan sentilan maut

"setelah lulus nanti saja aku pindah kesana, sekarang kan kita masih bisa sering bertemu di kampus" aku mengecup tangan _bantet_ youngjae. walau tidak bisa dikatakan _lentik,_ tapi jemari kekasih ku ini sungguh imut-imut menggemaskan.

"jangan di gigit!" peringat nya mengancam seakan tau niat terselubung ku. cengiran tak berdosa ku layangkan.

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa _choi youngjae_ mengajak mu minum? Dia benar-benar penggoda yaa!" sungutnya masih saja mengingat kejadi satu jam lalu. Aku terkekeh ringan mendengar gerutuan _pria-ku_

"dia bukan penggoda _jae.._ " hidung mungil youngjae ku cubit gemas

"harusnya kau kasihan pada nya. Apa kau sanggup mendengar kekasihmu sendiri di jodohkan dan lagi orang tersebut malah pergi ke acara pertemuan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun pada mu? setidaknya pikirkan jika posisi mu sama seperti _choi youngjae"_ jelas ku panjang

Youngjae menyentuh kening ku dengan punggung tangannya seraya bergumam "tidak panas.. apa tadi kau salah makan? Tumben sekali kata-kata mu ada pada jalan yang lurus" ia tertawa mengejek

"sepertinya ini efek _usapan lembut mu_ " aku melemparkan _wink_ tampan.

" _bullshit!"_ dengus _pria-ku_

"iya, aku tau kau tengah ber- _blushing ria~~_ kyaa kawai nyaa" teriak ku norak dan itu membuahkan jitakan keras dari youngjae

"berisik!" ujarnya di barengi pukul bantal tepat di wajah tampan ku. tak mau kalah, aku ikut mengambil guling disamping youngjae dan melayangkan bantal tersebut ke pinggang ramping _kekasih-ku_

Dan perang bantal pun meraja lela..

Kebahagiaan ku _sesederhana ini_ … terima kasih sudah menitipkan malaikat Mu pada ku…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hahhh….hahh…hahhh…_

Deru nafas kami saling memburu, bukan karena _iya-iya_.. tolong jernihkan fikiran kotor kalian. Terutama imajnasi anda _pengetik_abal-abal_.

Perang bantal kami berakhir dengan youngjae sebagai pemenang nya. Aku tidak kalah… hanya mengalah saja. itu sudah kewajiban ku seorang jung daehyun demi _bidadara_ yoo youngjae

"hei.. jadi apakah besok ayah dan ibu mertua ada dirumah _?_ " aku tidur menyamping agar bisa memandang paras manis youngjae

"mereka itu sibuk terutama ayah ku.. tunggu sebentar" youngjae bangun dari aksi tidurannya dan meraih ponsel diatas nakas. Aku ikut _kepo_ , mengintip layar lcd ponsel kekasih ku

 _Ahh.. ternyata dia sedang chatting dengan ayah mertua_

 _'Appa'_

 _-Appa besok ada dirumah? Besok youngjae akan mampir kerumah utama – 11.05 PM—_

"kau tidak menanyakan kabar nya dulu? Sekedar basa-basi?" tanya ku heran

"tidak perlu. Appa tipe _to the point_ "

 ** _Ting_**

Balasan kilat dari _ayah mertua_ terpampang jelas

 _-besok kau kesini? Appa akan ambil cuti. Kemari lah sayang, Appa merindukan mu—_

"wahh sepertinya kau anak emas _ayah mertua yaa~_ " goda ku seraya menyampirkan sebelah kaki ku menimpa tubuh tengkurap youngjae

"singkarkan kaki biadab mu jung"

 _-jae?—_

"cepat balas pesan _ayah mertua_ " aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian youngjae dari aura ancaman yang ia keluarkan

 _-iya, aku makan malam disana—_

"sekalian bilang menginap saja" saran ku

"kau tidak tau diri sekali mau menumpang tidur di rumah _appa_ " youngjae melirik ku sinis. Aku terkekeh ringan dan memeluk leher jenjang youngjae

"memang aku bilang akan ikut menginap? Yang ku maksudkan .. _pria manis ku_ ini tidur dirumah _ayah mertua_.. sejak kita menjalin hubungan, kau belum sekalipun menginap disana kan?" setidaknya itu yang aku ingat.

Hubungan mereka memang agak renggang setelah _ayah mertua_ menikah lagi. Itu info yang aku dapat dari _im jae bum_ setelah mengorban kan seluruh nafsu ku.

Pasti kalian tau maksud ku kan?

Jadi, setelah hubungan kami _official._ aku mencecar _im jae bum_ untuk menceritakan semua kehidupan youngjae tanpa terkecuali. Dan hebatnya si _brengsek_ itu percaya sekali pada ku.

Tentu saja setelah aku berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh youngjae sebelum kami resmi ke _altar_.

Itulah alasan ku hingga kini tidak meminta jatah setelah sepuluh bulan lalu kaki ini sembuh total.

Nafsu ku di pertaruhkan **_T.T_ **tapi ini bukan masalah besar, bukan kah ini bisa jadi pembuktian ku akan keseriusan hubungan kami?

"aku malas bertemu _nenek lampir_ itu"

"tidak berminat memperbaiki hubungan kalian jae?" aku mencuri kecupan singkat pada mole seksi youngjae. aku suka sekali titik hitam di perpotongan leher dan bahu youngjae, terlihat nikmat untuk di lumat

 _-menginaplah sayang—_

Pria dibawah tindihan ku segera menulis balasan pedas _–aku tidak mau seatap dengan wanita mu-_

Setelah membalas pesan singkat _ayah mertua_ , youngjae melempar ponselnya ke tumpukan bantal. Membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan ku.

"daehyun-a.. apa kau sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada ku?"

"huh?" _tadi dia bilang apa?_

"..."

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu pada ku?" aku mengeryit bingung. ia mendorong ku dan duduk dengan kaki berbentuk W atau M?

 _ugh! itu posisi duduk youngjae yang termanis!~ kuat kan aku.._

"itukarenakautidakmenagihjanjiku!"

"hah?! bisa tolong di ulangi? bicara mu terlalu cepat _sayang~_ " aku mencubit gemas hidung mungil youngjae

"tsk! kau tidak menangih janji ku" ketus nya sebal

"janji yang mana?" aku merasa benar-benar buntu

"sudah lah! lupakan saja! aku mau tidur" ia berbalik membelakangi ku, menarik selimut sebatas bahu

"hei, aku benar-benar lupa.. maaf hmm?" aku ikut merangsek masuk mencuri kehangatan dari youngjae. memeluknya dari belakang adalah hal ternyaman

"tidurlah, besok aku mau beli _couple t-shirt_ dan membelikan ayah jam baru" youngjae menepuk lembut punggung tangan ku.

dalam hati, aku melonjak girang. jarang-jarang youngjae mau membeli baju couple, aku malah menganggap nya mustahil kita bisa menggunakan baju pasangan, sebaiknya aku diam dan turuti ucapan kekasih manis ku ini.

dia sedang dalam mood terbaiknya!

 _"g'nite baby"_ satu kecupan aku semat kan di pipi chubby youngjae. menyusulnya memejamkan mata setelah mendengar umpatan imut kekasih ku di sertai wajahnya yang memerah hebat.

 _imutnyaaa!_

* * *

 ***BONUS CHAPTER - BERBURU RESTU***

* * *

jantung ku berdegup cepat. walaupun aku sendiri yang meminta sendiri bertemu _ayah mertua_ , tetap saja _"doki-doki"_ itu terasa amat menggelegar. belum lagi melihat rumah mewah _ayah mertua._

 _ini tiga kali lipat lebih dari rumah im jae bum!_

"jangan membuat ku malu. mana keberanian mu kemarin" youngjae menyilangkan kaki nya angkuh.

"sepertinya keberanian ku tertinggal di apartemen, apa baleh aku am-" niat untuk mundur aku telan bulat bulat ketika sepasang hazel youngjae melotot imut.

".. -bo -boleh aku minta minum saja?" aku meneguk ludah kasar melihat aura mengancam youngjae. matanya seakan memancarkan api kemarahan yang mengatakan

 _lanjutkan, atau hubungan seumur jagung ini berakhir_

hell no! aku tidak mau itu terjadi

"sebentar aku ambilkan dulu" ia beranjak pergi menuju kebagian rumah mewah ini yang lain. youngjae benar-benar _suami_ idaman, ia lebih memilih mengambilkan ku minum sendiri dibanding menyuruh maid yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

"ini bisa mengurangi rasa gugup mu, kau tenang saja.. _appa_ tidak menggigit"

 _hahh_

 _rasanya mendengar suara lembut youngjae bisa membuat ku ejakulasi dini._

"terima kasih sayang" aku mengecup lembut punggung tangan youngjae sebelum menikmati teh hangat didepan ku.

rasa manis menyeruak memenuhi kerongkan ini yang sebelumnya gersang. sepertinya youngjae menggunakan madu untuk pemanis teh hangat ini, padahal cukup memandang wajahnya saja saat minum pasti teh ini sudah terasa manis.

"-ap apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan di rumah ku?!"

 _ughukk!_

tanpa bisa ku cegah, aku tersedak mendengar lengkingan keras dari arah kanan ruangan besar ini

"youngjae _-ssi_ ! bisa kau jelaskan pada ibu apa maksud semua ini?!"

"cih, siapa yang kau sebut ibu?" kekasih ku memandang datar wanita muda didepan kami. wajah cantiknya memerah menahan amarah. aku tebak usia kami tak jauh berbeda. mungkin hanya terpaut lima tahun?

" _angel.._ kenapa kau berteriak?" suara berat _ayah mertua_ membuat wanita muda itu terperanjat.

 _angel? dia lebih pantas di namai devil!_

" _sayang~_ lihat kelakuan youngjae.. aku melihatnya berciuman dan dia bersikap tak sopan pada ku!" adunya sok imut dengan tangan bergelayut manja di lengan _ayah mertua_

jadi ini sosok ibu tiri kekasih ku? kurang ajar sekali berani nya dia melebih-lebihkan kenyataan yang ada!

"maaf bibi, sepertinya ada berlebihan. kita tidak berciuman. tapi saya yang mengecup tangan youngjae. bibi belum pernah melihat orang berciuman ya? sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana ciuman dan mana kecupan" aku melemparkan pandangan meremehkan

wajah menor _bibi_ didepan ku nampak _shock._ dan aku sungguh puas melihat ekspresi nya.

"lepasakan tangan mu sialan!" aku mengerjap tak percaya mendengar kata-kata dingin yang terlontar dari bibir _ayah mertua._ bukankah kata katanya terlalu pedas untuk istrinya sendiri?

"sayang.. _apaa merindukan mu_ " tangan _ayah_ mertua terentang, menunggu pelukan hangat dari kekasih ku.

youngjae melewati ku dan memeluk tubuh tegap _ayah mertua_

"aku juga merindukan _appa_.."

"jadi siapa yang kau ajak kemari hmm? bisanya _jae bum_ yang kau ajak kesini"

 _demi kerang ajaibnya spongebob, aku sebal ayah mertua menotice nama si sialan jae bum._

 _A_ _yah mertua_ merangkul youngjae dan duduk di _sofa_ panjang tepat diseberang ku. _bibi devil_ itu dengan enggan duduk di sofa single. menyilangkan kedua kakinya bergaya.

" _appa_ kenalkan, dia jung daehyun. senior ku di kampus" terang youngjae. aku segera bangkit dan membungkuk hormat seraya berucap.

"hallo _ayah mertua!_ salam kenal ! aku jung daehyun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir dari fakultas _culinary art!"_

setelah pengenalan lantang itu, aku berdiri tegap. memandang tepat manik madu _ayah mertua_

"saya kekasih putra anda _ayah mertua,_ dan kedatangan saya kesini ingin meminta restu anda"

hening.. tidak ada respon dari ketiga makhluk di sekitar ku. ah empat jika maid _sepuh_ disana masuk hitungan

apa kata-kata ku ada yang salah? atau mereka terpesona oleh ucapan ku?

 _"pfttt!"_

aku mengeryit bingung melihat youngjae menahan tawa hingga kedua sudut matanya mengelurkan air.

" _sayang,_ sebaiknya jangan menahan tawa mu. nanti perut mu sakit.." peringat ku khawatir

 _hahahaha_

"-ma _hahaha_ maafkan aku.." youngjae tampak berusaha menghentikan tawa nya. ia beranjak mendekat, dan menarik tangan ku agar duduk nyaman diatas _sofa_ empuk ini

"siapa yang kau sebut _ayah mertua_?" wajah _ayah mertua_ berubah sedikit seram, beda jauh ketika ia menyapa youngjae- _ku_

"tentu saja anda, bukan kah anda _ayah_ dari kekasih ku?"

"kau fikir suami ku ini mau menerima mu hah? _you fucker bitch!_ enyah dari rumah ku homo sialan!"

"jae.. dia bicara pada siapa?" tanya ku bingung, menunjuk sosok menyeramkan di sofa _jomblo_

"tentu saja dengan mu bocah hitam!" _bibi_ itu kembali meraung penuh amarah

"ahh~ dengan ku?" aku mengangguk paham

"jadi bagaimana _ayah mertua?_ apa anda merestui kami?" _acuhkan wanita gila itu jung daehyun.._

"-y -yaa!- "

"diam _angel!_ sudah berapa lama kau mengenal putra ku?" bentakan dari _ayah mertua_ membungkam mulut _bibi_ tersebut

"sudah cukup lama _ayah mertua,_ tadinya aku sedikit terganggu karena kerap kali mendapati _youngjae-ku_ menatap penuh puja sosok _im jae bum_. efek dari rasa terganggu itu membuat ku tergerak untuk mengenal lebih jauh _sosok putra ayah mertua_. awalnya memang hanya untuk berteman, tapi setelah setahun melihat kebodohan _youngjae,_ tanpa sadar aku justru tertular rasa bodohnya"

"kau sebut putra ku bodoh?!" _ahh sepertinya ayah mertua marah_

"iya. bodoh disini bukan dalam artian sebenarnya _ayah mertua._ putra anda bodoh karena berfikir dirinya mencintai _im jae bum,_ pada kenyataanya _youngjae_ hanya takut kehilangan sahabat satu-satu nya. itu dari pengamatan ku selama ini sih, benarkan jae.. kau tidak punya teman selain _si brengsek itu?"_ aku bertanya memastikan

"ekhem! bisa kau persopan kata-kata mu?"

"-aah -ma -maaf _ayah mertua!_ aku selalu panas hati jika mengingat _si tuan sempurna_ jaebum" tawa garing terdengar sangau

"aku tidak butuh banyak teman" ujar youngjae datar

"baiklah sepertinya kita harus cepat makan malam sebelum makanannya dingin" ajakan mutlak dari _ayah mertua_ memboyong kami ke meja makan.

aku menatap takjub seluruh makanan yang tersaji. aku cukup heran, padahal kami hanya berempat tapi makanan disini cukup untuk dimakan warga kelas ku dikampus. untung nya aku pernah ada di situasi makan mewah seperti ini, walau sudah tidak begitu ingat.. tapi aku masih bisa menjaga sikap.

terakhir kali aku makan-makanan seperti ini mungkin sepuluh atau tiga belas tahun lalu? masa-masa dimana aku masih menjadi seorang pangeran.

kami makan dalam keheningan, sesekali youngjae menawari ku makanan tersebut. _-ahhh sungguh suamiable sekali pria-ku ini-_

usai acara makan malam tersebut, youngjae dan _ayah mertua_ berbagi cerita. terkadang aku ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka meski tak di anggap. _tante itu?_ dia diam seribu bahasa. hanya memandang sengit kearah youngjae-ku. andai ia bukan istri _ayah mertua,_ sudah dipastikan akan ku colok mata berlensa nya itu. berani sekali dia menatap youngjae-ku tanpa henti.

tak terasa jam klasih berukuran jumbo di ruang keluarga berdentang sebelas kali, youngjae melirik ku sesaat sebelum beralih pada _ayah mertua_

"sudah larut ayah, kami pamit dulu yaa"

"kenapa tidak menginap saja? _bibi jang_ sudah membersihkan kamar mu" tanya _ayah mertua_ penuh harap. aku jadi kasihan melihatnya

"tidak. aku akan pulang ayah, ayo dae-"

"tunggu sebentar! _ayah mertua,_ bagaimana kabar restu mu? anda belum menjawab nya" ingat ku pada topik awal pertemuan kami

"menginaplah dan aku akan merestui kalian" bisa ku dengar dengusan sebal youngjae

 _hahhh_

"terima kasih atas kemudahan yang ayah berikan sebagai syarat pemberian restu tersebut. tapi aku rasa kami akan kembali lain kali saja, priotas ku adalah membuat youngjae merasakan kenyamanan. seperti yang ayah tahu, ia tidak nyaman jika satu atap bersama _istri_ anda. maaf karena saya tidak bisa menggorbankan perasaan youngjae demi mendapat restu anda.

selamat malam" aku membungkuk hormat setelah berucap panjang lebar. wajah keriput _ayah mertua_ berubah kaku. sementara wanita dibelakang nya hanya bisa menunduk dalam

aku memegang pergelangan tangan youngjae. membawanya pergi menjauhi kediaman utama keluarga _yoo_

"ahh.. jika saya boleh memberi saran, bagaimana jika anda membangun paviliun di sekitar rumah ini? mungkin saja youngjae mau menginap. inti nya kan tidak seatap. bukan beg- _akhh! akh! stttt_ -sakit jae!" saran berharga ku berujung ringisan sakit ketika tangan mungil youngjae menarik daun telinga ku seraya melangkah keluar dari sini

"tutup mulut mu sialan! cepat kita pulang!"

"akh! sak -sakit! jangan keras-keras jae!"

"sampai jumpa lagi _ayah mertua!_ kami pulang yaa!" teriak ku lantang sebelum pintu besar rumah ini memisahkan kami

"kau ini tidak sopan sekali" gerutu ku sebal, youngjae melangkah acuh meninggalkan ku yang tengah mengusap lembut telinga kiri ku sendiri. ia duduk nyaman diatas motor _matic_ pemberian _tuan jung_

"hei, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada _ayah mertua_ " nasehat ku lagi. pria-ku mendengus tak peduli

"sakit?" tanya nya ketus, masih enggan memandang ku

"kau sakit? dimana nya?" youngjae malah terkekeh ringan "dasar bodoh"

"telinga mu merah, sakit ya?" kini ia mengusap lembut telinga kiri ku. wajah manis itu menyiratkan perasaan bersalah yang kentara

"ku rasa tidak jika aku mendapatkan satu kecupan?" aku mengerling nakal

dan tanpa ku duga youngjae menuruti ucapan ku, bahkan ia mengulumnya. membuat darah ku berdesir hebat. sadar bahwa hal ini tidak benar, aku segera menahan bahu youngjae "-ak -aku kan cuma minta di kecup! jangan mengulumnya jae! kau bisa membangunkan yang lain!"

youngjae hanya tersenyum polos melihat kegugupan ku.

"tapi boleh sih kalau mau mengulum disini" tulunjuk ku menunjuk bibir ini yang tengah melukis seulas senyum menggoda. makhluk manis di depan ku melayangkan tatapan sedatar.

 _hahahaha_

" _just kidding ho- -umphh!_ " bibir basah youngjae membungkam ku. ia menyembunyikan hazel indah nya dibarengi lumatan-lumatan menggairahkan. remasan lembut jemarinya yang bertengger di surai ku menambah gairah tersendiri. aku masih enggan menutup mata. asik memperhatikan ciptaan tuhan yang paling indah sedang bermain dengan bibir tebal ku.

gigitan-gigitan kecil youngjae berikan. kali ini aku ikut andil mengulum bibir lembut youngjae, menyesap nya pelan berimbas pada lenguhan seksi youngjae. lindah ku menyapu permukaan bibir kekasih ku, mengetuknya guna meminta izin singgah di ruang hangat youngjae.

"ngghh~~" youngjae melenguh merdu saat aku menghisap lidahnya, menariknya memasuki rongga mulut ku. sesekali menggigit gemas lidah hangat milik nya.

merasa sudah cukup lama beradu lidah, aku melepas pagutan kami. membiarkan _pria-ku_ bernafas dengan normal, tangan ku masih bertengger di pinggang mungil youngjae. aku baru sadar tubuh kami sudah saling menempel tanpa celah

 ** _cup!_**

sebagai penutup, aku kembali mengecup bibir bengkak youngjae yang terbuka. ia tersenyum manis, hazel paling aku kagumi itu memandang ku penuh cinta "tadi kau keren sekali, aku suka cara mu menolak permintaan ayah"

"aku memang sudah terlahir sekeren ini" ujar ku narsis

youngjae tertawa lepas dan tawa cantik nya itu sukses menular pada ku.

 _mendengar tawa youngjae adalah kebahagiaan terbesar ku. inilah kebagiaan sederhana ku, dan akan ku jaga sampai nafas ini berhenti berhembus_

* * *

 *****The-End*****

 **Mind to R &R?^^**

 **...**

* * *

 **Selamat Maljum readersnim^^**

 _thanks for R &R ^^_

 _See you ^^_


End file.
